


How to be a King

by PotatoSlayer



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoSlayer/pseuds/PotatoSlayer
Summary: Akane's life was forever changed the moment she was put in shackles and forced to serve the king she hated most.  But with no way to change her situation, she has no choice but to make the most of what she has and find a way to come to terms with her new life.





	1. Step 1

The world was dark and musky.  It had been for almost twenty-four hours. 

Thirsty, hungry.  She was everything but she had no idea when she’d ever find relief. 

A noise startled her and her head lifted, but still she couldn’t see anything.  She tensed up when she felt hands wrap around her upper arms, her wrists tied behind her back and they pulled her to her feet.  Resisted for only a moment.  Without being able to see and no access to use her hands, there was nothing she’d be able to do to fight her way out. 

They escorted her somewhere.  She wasn’t entirely sure where but she knew that it was brighter than where she was because she could feel warmth and the orange illumination of light through the fabric around her head. 

After a time, she was forced to her knees and the bag was ripped off her head.  She grunted in rage and glared straight ahead of her. 

Immediately she knew where she was. 

Where all criminals go – to the throne room to be punished. 

It was a massively long hall with torches lining the sandstone walls.  A red carpet was underneath her feet and it led up to the small set of stairs that surrounded the large throne.  It wasn’t gold like most of the thrones in other countries.  No this country was new and small and so the throne was made out of melted iron.  But it was dressed in jewels and gold that had been recovered from plunders. 

Sitting in the throne was the king – a known brute with zero tolerance for criminals.  He was sat crooked with one leg over the arm of the throne.  He was wearing baggy pants but no shirt.  He had necklaces around his neck that were lined with fangs and teeth from enemies he’d slaughtered himself.  His golden hair was a mess and his eyes were narrowed.   

On either side of the throne were two concubines with chains around their necks and wrists. 

His expression was smug as he looked at one of the men who escorted her into the throne room.  He demanded, “Well?  What’d this one do?” 

The man beside her unrolled a scroll as she looked down at her knees.  This was going to be the end of her life.  Everything she’d done... there was no way a king with his reputation would have any mercy on her. 

The man began to read, “This criminal is known as Akane the Deft.  She has been identified as the woman who has committed, known on record, seven accounts of thievery, eighteen accounts of coercion, thirty-seven accounts of pick-pocketing, and fourteen of the dungeons we’ve identified as previously being pillaged.  Many witness can attest to these accounts.  Several of them were partners of hers.  A bit of gold and they were willing to identify and testify against her.” 

The king sneered, his lip curling back to the point his gums showed over his teeth.  “That a joke?  You’re telling me a girl is behind all that shit?  And that it took you fucks this long to find her?” 

The guard dipped his head, crossing his arm over his chest as he responded, “I apologize.  She’s illusive and difficult to pin down.  But we’ve brought her here to you now.  So please.  Tell us the punishment you bestow.” 

The king turned and hopped off his throne, walking leisurely to her.  He drug his feet, his hands in the pockets of his sweats as descended the stairs.  He ordered, “Stand her up.” 

The guard grabbed Akane and forced her to her feet before the king.  He looked her up and down as though evaluating the price of a piece of his own property.  She was also well aware of what he was seeing.  A small girl with wild black hair.  It was normally yanked back in braids and buns to keep it out of her way, but they had ripped the braids out when they found her.  Her crimson eyes were locked on his, almost of the same color, but hers were burning with rage while his flickered with amusement.  She wasn’t an impressive woman of any sort.  She was slim and small, but her chest and her hips weren’t as well defined as many women - like the concubines he kept at his side.  And right now, covered in filth, she probably looked like nothing more than a rat. 

The king reached out, placing a finger under her chin and tipping her head up.  He glared at her, “So you’re the one that’s been beating us to the dungeons and raiding them?  The gold and wealth you acquired in them belongs to us.” 

She snarled, “I fought through those tombs fair and square the wealth is mine!”  She paused and then added, “But it doesn’t matter who it belonged to, it’s gone.  I gave it to the people who are abused under your rule.” 

His brow twitched in annoyance but his lips curved up into a smirk – but it was a very dangerous looking smirk.  “You have a lot of nerve in your position to be talking the way you are.  A man with half the crimes set against him would face the punishment of death.  But a useless woman like you who has caused trouble directly for me?  You should be groveling on your hands and knees for my forgiveness.” 

Akane growled, “I will give you nothing of the sort.  Do whatever you see fit, I don’t regret what I’ve done.” 

The king’s grin only widened more, as though fueled by her resistance.  “You’re a fiesty one.  You might be fun to... keep around.” 

Akane’s eyes widened.  “What?” 

 The king started to say something else when the door to the hall was opened a couple generals walked in.  They dropped to a knee and one stated, “Lord Bakugou, there’s been communication back from the neighboring country.  Your response is required right away, sir.” 

The king scoffed and flicked his hand.  “Take her, get her cleaned up, then have her delivered to my room tonight.” 

Akane opened her mouth to demand answers, but too quickly she was yanked away by the guards and pulled through a different door than the one the king left out of.   

 

Akane gasped when her head was lifted out of a water bucket.  Water dripped down her face and along her naked body but she was panting for breath.  The women of the court seemed like they were weak and fragile, but they were not light with their hands – unlike her.  She ripped herself away and glared at them as a towel was handed to her. 

The brunette that was with her gave her a big smile as she crossed her arms over her knees and grinned at her.  “You should consider yourself lucky, new one.  It’s not very often the king selects a first timer to tend to him for the night.” 

Akane growled, “What part of this is lucky?” She let out a noise when another woman grabbed her hair and started roughly brushing through it.  “I have no intention of doing any such thing for that filthy monster - “ 

A guard standing against the wall barked, “Watch your mouth, whore.  That’s the king you’re talking about.” 

Akane snarled, “King of what!?” 

He stormed over to her and slapped his hand across her cheek, making her gasp and fall over the water bucket she’d just been lifted out of.  She sat up slowly, panting.  He pointed a finger down at her and snarled, “You’re nothing but trash.  A worthless criminal.  He took pity on you and spared your life.  You should be begging to do anything within your power to repay him for his generosity.” 

Akane sat up slowly as the guard walked away, returning to his post against the wall.  She sighed as the other women all returned to her and began helping with her hair again.  While they did, the other guard walked over to the one who hit her and started talking, “It’s like they don’t even understand what the king has done.” 

“They’re lucky enough not to have served under the tyranny of the Emperors rule.  As long as the king is here, they’re safe.  They have the  _privilege_ to speak as they do.” 

The woman combing her hair asked, “They’re right you know?  Do you know much about the state of affairs?” 

Akane gave her a skeptical look.  “You do?” 

She smiled brightly, brushing her brunette hair back.  “Yeah.  My father was heavily involved in politics and taught me a lot before he sold me to the castle as a hand maid.  Now I’m here helping all of you concubines so that our king is satisfied.” 

Akane looked forward and asked, “Then what is it?  What’s so dramatic about our state of affairs?  What’s so great about our king?” 

The woman tipped her head up and began to ramble.  “Let’s see.  Our country, Acadia is ruled by the Emperor Endeavor.  There are a lot of states underneath him, but their Lords report up to him.  Recently, there have been a lot of food shortages – due mostly impart to the taxes that are being pushed down on lower states.  As a way of fixing the issue, the emperor started raiding entire cities to kill off citizens.  He claimed it was for the good of all so there’d be less mouths to feed.  The first state he targeted was where our king lived.  During one of his strikes, he slaughtered everyone in his city.  He wasn’t very old, but his quirk was the most destructive in the land.  At the age of ten, he fought back the entire brigade and waged war against the emperor.  What that city was has grown and now become a safe harbor for anyone wronged by the emperor.” 

“They flock to his power, not his leadership.”  Akane corrected.  “There’s no evidence that he’d be any better than the emperor.” 

She tugged on Akane’s hair and stated, “The fact that he let’s refugees come where and rebuild their lives is already a step greater than Endeavor’s.” 

“So I should be grateful that I’m being forced to be his newest concubine?”  Akane growled. 

“You were a criminal.  Most kings would have killed you without a second thought.” 

Akane sighed. 

 

That night she was dressed in a long silk robe with her hair completely done up.  They made her look as womanly as possible to fit the  _needs_  of the king.  To her dismay she was escorted to the upper floor of the tower of the castle and stopped in front of his door.  A sigh left her as a guard knocked on his door and took a step back. 

The king opened the door a moment later, glaring at him and then the girl.  But then his lip curled up. 

The guard asked, “This is the woman you’ve selected for the night, yes?” 

“Yeah.  The fuckin’ newbie.”  He pulled Akane in.  “Get lost.”  He barked at the guards. 

Akane stumbled in but she stayed silent as the king walked around the large room.  The bed was huge and there were decorations all over the walls.  He certainly loved wallowing in his own wealth.  He pulled off the fur cape that he kept draped over his shoulders and looked back at her.  His eyes narrowed.  “What are you waiting for?  Strip.” 

Akane tucked her arms into her torso.  “I won’t.” 

He glared at her through the corner of his eye.  “What was that?” 

She held his glare and ordered, “Just kill me.  Spare me the humiliation of servicing you.” 

He turned on around, his smirk fading.  “Humiliation?  What are you talking about?   _I’m the king_.  There’s women out there lining up to be in your shoes right now.” 

Akane flicked her hand.  “Then go get one of them because I’m not interested.” 

He marched up to her and grabbed her arm.  “You’re saying that you’d rather die than serve me?” 

Akane matched his glare.  “That’s right.  I have never and will never let a man have me.  I don’t live to serve men.” 

He turned her around and pushed her down on the bed.  “I beg to differ.  Tonight, you are mine.”  He climbed on top of her. 

She pushed up on his chest.  “Stop!  I will never be yours!  You’re nothing but a disgusting brute of a man!”  As she hissed though, he was pulling away the black robe that was loosely cast over her body.  As he did, he could see the scars on her skin from her years of pillaging.  He licked his lips.  “So it really is true... you are the one who has been pillaging.  Look at all these scars...” 

Akane pushed him back.  “Get off me!” 

The king snickered, “You should consider what I’m doing a favor.  It would be hard to court another man with all these ugly ass scars.” 

Akane gritted her teeth with rage at his comment and she punched his chest.  “I don’t give a fuck!  That’s why I won’t hand myself over to some stupid man, especially not someone like you!  I don’t need anyone to tell me if I’m pretty or not!  My scars are my story!  So fuck off!” 

His eyes narrowed at her and he shook his head.  “You won’t get far acting like this.  Just consider it a favor. I’ll give you a reason to stick around.” He lowered himself down and started to nip and kiss along the side of her neck.  She aggressively turned her head away but he caught both of her hands in his and pinned them down.  No matter how hard she writhed, he was bigger and stronger than her and kept her pinned down easily. 

Her teeth were gnashing and she closed her eyes tightly.  He paused as he got down to her chest and he growled, “Stop acting like it’s so awful.  Having been touched by a king this way is an honor.” 

Akane’s eyes were trembling.  “To me... it’s not.  There’s no honor in losing my freedom.” 

He glared at her a moment as though he were pondering her words before he withdrew and flipped her over onto her stomach.  Her hips were at the edge of the bed now as he braced his hands on her ass and spread her legs.  A moment later he pushed himself into her and her fists tightened on the sheets on the bed.  A whimper escaped her and she gritted her teeth.  “I hate you...”  She whispered. 

He shook his head.  “You’ll change your opinion soon enough.  I’m your king.  You’re not allowed to hate me.” 

Akane buried her face into the bed so it suppressed her cries and moans – she didn’t want to give him any sort of satisfaction for his actions.  It took a while but when he’d finally had enough they both flopped down – her falling limp into the sheets and he rolling over onto his back, his arm over his head as he panted.  He had a big grin on his face as he looked over at her.  “What d’you think now thief, huh?  Bet you feel pretty damn good.” 

Akane sat up to her elbows slowly and turned to hit him across the face but he caught her wrist as though he’d seen it coming from a mile away.  He frowned at her, “Laying a hand on the king is a capital offense.  They’ll cut your head off without me even giving the order.” 

She snarled at him, “Fuck you!” 

He made a face, as though he was genuinely baffled.  “Th’ hell?  You still mad at me?  After all that?” 

Akane snapped, “Why would you forcing yourself on me change my opinion of you?  You were an asshole at the beginning and an asshole now.” 

He shrugged his shoulders.  “Maybe you just have bad taste.  All the other whores say that I’m pretty damn good.  They’re always crawling back for more.” 

“Yeah well I’m not a whore.” Akane retorted. 

He raised a brow as he crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back into his pile of pillows.  “You are now.  So you should get used to it.  Your attitude won’t get you anywhere.  Look at the bright side of things.  You can brag about having slept with the king, you get to sleep in this amazing bed tonight, and you’re not dead.” 

“I would rather be dead than have my freedom stripped from me and used to serve a king who doesn’t know the first thing about ruling.” Akane bitterly stated. 

He shot up from where he was sitting and snarled, “What was that?  Are you, a  _peasant_ , telling me I don’t know how to rule my kingdom?” 

Akane turned to him.  “The kingdom speaks for itself!  They all hate you!  They remain here because there’s nowhere else they can escape to!  The guards bind their hands and cut their tongues if they speak ill will of you!”  Akane quieted.  “But how could you know any of this.  You lock yourself up here, surrounded by your pleasantries and gold and fancy beds.  You have no idea how the rest of us suffer.” 

His red eyes were now burning with the same rage as hers.  His lip curled back in a snarl.  “If that’s what you think then you can remain a peasant.  You will get to indulge none of my graces!”  He shouted for the guards and within a moment they were through the door but Akane was already getting out of bed, wrapping her gown back around herself.  His hand popped with explosions as he ordered, “Send her back to the whores’ chambers before I blow her to bits right this moment.” 

The guards obeyed but Akane ripped her arms from their hands and left with them.  The moment they were out the door, Bakugou flopped back over in bed and rolled over to his side.  His gaze traveled out the window as he muttered to himself, “Stupid dumb bitch.” 


	2. Step 2

Bakugou  stormed into the throne room after not having gotten a wink of sleep.  He came to a stop at the war table and looked around at his council.  Directly to his right and always to his right was his steward.  The  blond haired  companion wasn’t the brightest in the box but he was loyal to a fault and had always been a close friend of his.  There was a black streak in his hair.  He was wearing a black sleeveless robe over the top of a baggy long sleeve shirt and baggy white pants.  The hems of his outfit were adorned in gold, signifying his nobility status.  His name was Denki Kaminari.

To the left of  Bakugou  was another good friend of his – his own knight.  He, however was dressed in all iron armor.  His helmet was sitting on the table in front of him, which allowed him to see the bright red hair and eyes of his companion.  He was wearing a dumb big grin on his face like always, showing off his spikey teeth.  He looked totally innocent joyful at first glance, but he had a secret that no one at the table knew except him.  His name was Ejirou  Kirishima .

Straight across from him was his own court wizard, recommended to him by  Kirishima .  She was smaller than both of the other males and her clothes were a bit  more showy .  She wore a white and blue sleeveless robe  witha   thick silver belt that made the robe split, revealing her hips.  Her long silver blond hair fell in curls under the blue hood she kept up at all times.  She leaned her elbow on a silver  sceptor  that had a cross designed head at the end of it.  Her name was  Sorann .

Sorann  smiled at him as she leaned forward, “You don’t look like you slept well, my Lord.”

Kirishima  asked, “The new one wasn’t any good, huh?”

Bakugou  groaned.  “ No  she was annoying as hell.  Almost as bad as you.”  He looked at  Kirishima .  “ So  where do we stand?”

Kirishima  sighed and looked at the map that was on the table between all of them.  “Nothing different.  We’re still at a  stand off  on this side.”  He pointed to the edge of the country that met with a small narrow country that ran along the shore.  “I’m not sure how long we have before Endeavor sends reinforcements.”

Bakugou  scoffed.  “ So  what do we need to do to break the stand off?”

Kirishima  frowned.  “More soldiers.  We don’t have countries or materials to build more or better weapons.”

Bakugou  looked at Kaminari.  “What about a draft?”

“We launched one just a few weeks ago.  We’ve gotten all the soldiers our country can spare.”   Kaminari  stated.  “And we won’t get more if we don’t win the battle on the eastern front and take Riviera.  Our rebellion against Endeavor ends if we can’t win this first battle.”

Bakugou  slammed his fists down on the table.  “I’ll go there and do it myself!”

“This isn’t a brigade we’re talking about.”   Sorann  stated.  “This is a fleet.  There’s going to be hundred times more men than what you faced.”

Kirishima  looked at  Kaminari .  “There’s refugees coming in all the  time  right?  How is it that our soldiers numbers aren’t growing?”

The blond one looked down.  “Morale is low.  The refugees are wounded and hurting from being  abandonded  by their emperor and forced from their homes.  They don’t have the will to turn around and fight the same battle they just lost.”

Bakugou  looked at Sorann.  “Can you cast a spell on the people and give them the desire to fight?”

Sorann  was already shaking her head before he finished speaking.  “I can’t use my magic to force people’s wills.  That’s crossing into a territory I can’t go.  There are mages who have dabbled in that art.  But  typically  there is no coming back from it.  It’s not studied at the college.”

Bakugou  kicked the table in rage.  “ So  what the hell do we do!?  You’re my council, you’re supposed to fuckin’ tell me what the options are and I choose the best course of action!  Do your god damn jobs!”

Kirishima  frowned as he looked at the map.  “I... don’t have an answer.”

Kaminari  stated, “If negotiations had gone well yesterday, then perhaps we could have gotten some help from Riviera to surround the enemy.  But since they declined our offers, we’re stranded.”

The room fell quiet and  Bakugou  slammed his fists down on the table again, this time hard enough the pieces rattled and a couple fell over.  “I am not going to let this end before it’s even begun!”

Kaminari  suggested, “We have a commencement to give.  Let’s go address the people and spend the afternoon thinking over it.  We’ll reconvene with a plan of some sort.”  

Reluctantly,  Bakugou  agreed and was ushered out by his steward.

Once they were out,  Sorann  stepped up next to  Kirishima  and asked the knight, “Is this really as bleak as it looks?  Are we out of options?”

Kirishima  looked down.  “This is the only free country.  The soldiers we have are here for that freedom... not to fight for a king they don’t care about.”

Sorann  hushed him.  “Don’t let him catch you saying that.  He’ll hang you even if you are his best friend.”

He sighed.  “I just had high hopes.  You didn’t see what I did that day...He’s so strong... he set the hills a blaze with his quirk.  That brigade ran away with their tails between their legs.  Every survivor... one by one stood and cheered for him.  They swore to follow him – a child.  Now ten years later... it feels like nothing of that empowerment remains.”

“The empowerment?”  Sorann asked.  “Or the man who would be king?”

Kirishima’s  frown deepened.

Kaminari  smiled as he stood next to  Bakugou  after he was dressed up in his golden attire in order to address the people.  He gave a thumbs up to the king.  “You look excellent my Lord!”

Bakugou  scoffed at him.  “I know.  I always do.”  He marched past him and out onto the balcony, a big grin on his face – until he looked down.  The courtyard, which was supposed to be filled to the brim and spilling over with all the people who wanted to see him and hear him speak, was almost empty.  The only people that were in the grassy hard were Lords that he often dealt directly with in the castle.  The highest caste of people in his country.

He looked over his shoulder.  “Hey Sparky.”

Kaminari  rushed over.  “Yessir?”

He looked down.  “Where’s all the damn people?  It a holiday or somethin’?”

Kaminari  followed his gaze and his frown grew more.  “No sir...This is... probably all that will be in attendance.  Announcements were made about the speech... Across the entire kingdom.  I’m not certain... why the turnout is so poor.”

His eyes were filling with rage with every moment that passed and  Kaminari  could see it happening.  Quickly he grabbed his king and pulled him back in through the door way and away from the eyes of the people.  He cooed, “Let’s just forget about the speech then.  Let’s forget everything.  I know.  Let me order you a concubine and you get blow off some steam before we pick up the meeting again later.”

Bakugou  snarled at him, “Don’t baby me  you  asshole!  I  _ am the king _ !  I can handle this!  I can fix all of this!  This is nothing!  My reign is only beginning!  So shut your fucking mouth and get out of my sight!”

Kaminari let out a cry and took off, doing as he ordered.

Bakugou  stood for several minutes, panting and huffing.  His eyes were wide and he felt like shit.  Actual, literal  _ shit _ .  He was the king!  He wasn’t supposed to feel like this!  He was on top of the world – everyone below him.

He grabbed the small oak table that was close to the veranda.  As soon as his hands wrapped around it, explosions erupted from his palms, blowing the table to bits.  Throwing the pieces away, he moved on to the next piece of furniture and destroyed it in similar fashion.  This continued until he made a full circle around his room and rubble remained in his wake.

He told himself over and over that he was the greatest king there was.  That everyone admired and indulged him.  Everyone.  They were all eager to serve him.

He stopped dead in his tracks.  He remembered the wench from the night before that cursed him until he threw her out of his room.  She didn’t admire him.  She hated him to the point she wanted to be punished with death over being near him.  His eyes narrowed.

Throwing his bedroom door open so loud it made the guards outside jump, he ordered, “Bring me a maid to clean this fucking room.  And send for that damn thief whore.  I have a bone to pick with her.”

Akane groaned and rolled over on the thin bedding.  The concubines all shared a large room.  They each had their own beds and access to a bathroom and even a small kitchen where they were cooked for on a whim.  The beds of course were just a couple layers of furs for them lay on.  Nothing compared to the bed the king got.  She sat up and turned, grunting with pain.

The brunette from the day before turned her head and smiled.  “Are you actually getting up and around?”  She was sitting beside her bedspread snacking on fruit with the other ladies.

“What does it matter?”  Akane asked.

“Do you just plan to sleep all day?”  She asked her.  “We could go for a walk if you like?”

Akane shook her head.  “No way in hell.  I’m so fucking sore...”

The girl gasped, her eyes shimmering.  “Was it your first time?  Was your first time with the king?”

Akane hissed at her.  “What is with you acting so cheerful about that?  He  _ stole _  my first time.”  She stood up and rubbed her hips, making a noise of pain.  She looked around at the room and her nose crumpled up.  “Oh whatever.  All of you broods have some warped perception of him, I can’t talk sense into you.”  She started to walk across the room to go to the kitchen and get a snack when the door opened and a couple guards walked in.

Immediately all the girls started cooing and rushing up to them with shouts and pleas to get to join the king for the night.  She rolled her eyes and started on when one of the guards shouted, “Stop, thief girl!  The king has asked for you specifically.”

Akane’s face scrunched up.  “Excuse me?”

The brunette shrieked, “Twice in a row!?  That’s unheard of!  And you’re new!”  She mewled and wrapped an arm around Akane.  “What did you do to make the king want you?  Do tell!”

Akane shoved her off.  “I did nothing.”  She pointed at the guards.  “And there’s a room full of women that would love to go be his toy for the night.  Take one of them.  I’m not going back up there.”

The guards came at her but this time she was unbound.  As soon as the first one reached towards her, she ducked under his arm and reached up, grabbing his throat and flipping him over onto his back.  She drilled her knee into his chest and kept him pinned until the second guy came at her.  She spun around and tripped him, then swung around and hit her elbow into his stomach.  The next guy she punched.

She kept it up as more and more guards piled into the room as the other women screamed and fled to the far corner – out of the way.  One guard finally got a hold of her hair and pinned her down long enough that they put shackles back on her wrists.

They prodded her down the hallway until they crossed paths with  Kaminari  who suddenly asked, “Hey what the hell?  What are you doing with that wild child?”

The guard answered, “The king asked for her.”

Kaminari  sighed.  “Honestly.  Why this one?”  He ushered them away and walked her back up to the  kings  chambers.  He knocked on the door.  When  Bakugou  answered, he asked, “My Lord, this one is still putting up a fight.  She knocked out five guards just to get her shackled to get her here.”

“Guards need to toughen up.”   Bakugou  growled, grabbing Akane and pulling her in.  “Thanks for the delivery, Sparky.”

“Hey wait - “ Kaminari started.

Bakugou  spun and snarled, “ _ What _ ?”

Kaminari  straightened up and shook his head.  “Please be careful...”

Once the door was closed, Akane snarled, “Why me!?”

He grabbed her collar and pushed her to the wall as he barked at her, “You’re the only woman I’ve ever met not frothing at the mouth to sleep with a king.  It pisses me off.   So  I’m going to fix it.”

Akane tipped her head and narrowed her eyes.  “There’s nothing you can do to  _ fix _  it.  I. Hate. You.  I will always - “

He grabbed the back of her head and yanked her forward, mashing his lips onto hers.  He kissed her hungrily for several moments before he pulled back and glared at her, “Was that it?  Is that what you wanted?”

Akane’s brow twitched in irritation.  “No that’s not what I wanted.  There’s nothing I want from you except my freedom!  You need to come to terms with the fact that you are not loved.  You are not admired.  You are a shitty king!”

Bakugou  snarled, “Fine!  Have it your way  you  stubborn bitch!”  He tossed her down on the bed and climbed over her.  “I will make you want me!”

Akane kept glaring, “You can’t make me want you!”

But that didn’t stop him from trying.

Weeks went on just like that.  Almost every night he’d call her to his chambers and he’d try again to force her to submit to him.  No matter how many times or how hard he tried, she wouldn’t let her spirit be broken by him.

She would not let this world break her.


	3. Step 3

Akane shoved the guards back when they pushed her into the king’s chambers for what felt like the hundred time.  She let out an animalistic snarl before slamming the door in their faces.  “Stupid... shitty...”  She cursed and headed for the bed, already starting to undo her gown.  “Let’s get this over with so I can leave.”  She stopped when she saw that he wasn’t actually in the room, but instead was on the veranda, leaning on the rail.  She walked out, crossing her arms to keep her gown closed and asked, “What are you doing?”

“Nothing.”   Bakugou  stated simply.  “I’m not in the mood.  You can go back.”

Akane arched a brow.  “You’re not?”  For a moment she considered eagerly turning around and heading for the door but she paused in her steps to look back at him.  With a grumble, she reluctantly asked, “What’s got you so bummed?”

Bakugou  didn’t say anything, just looked at the wine glass in his hand and swirled it around a moment.  After several long seconds he finally answered, “We’ve been in a stalemate with Endeavors forces in Riviera.  Today they took the  upperhand .  If nothing changes...then everything I built the last 10 years will be lost.”

Akane stared at him for the longest time.  From where she stood, she couldn’t see his face so she had no idea what he was thinking or feeling in that moment but he sounded remorseful.  He continued, “The  only  thing I can do at this point is go to the frontlines and push them back myself as long as I can.  If I’m going down, I’ll go down fighting.  I plan to head out tomorrow.”

Akane’s brows scrunched.  “Are you serious?  All this boasting all this time and now you’re just...  gonna  surrender?”

He turned and glared back at her.  “If we can’t make another advancement, we have no way of taking down Endeavors forces.  Besides,  Kirishima  said he’ll be sending another fleet soon.  We’ll be done as soon as they arrive.”

“Yeah you’re giving up.”  Akane confirmed.  “I knew you were a worthless king.”  She dropped down on the bed.  “You talk and talk and talk and you don’t do anything.  You won one fucking battle one time and everyone put you on a pedestal and you never had to lift another damn finger.”

Bakugou  glared harshly at her.  “You’re one to talk,  you  poor peasant thief.  You were so shitty you couldn’t steal your way to  fortune  or go without getting caught.  Now look at you, a common filthy whore.”  He sipped his wine.  “And you’re not even good at that.”

Akane jumped back to her feet and rushed over to the rail he was leaning on and slapped the glass out of his hand.  It spiraled downward through the air until it shattered on the ground below.   BAkugou  snarled and grabbed her collar and pushed her against the rail, her head leaning over.  His teeth were gnashed.  Akane challenged, “Do it!  Your spoiled pampered ass does whatever the hell else you want!  So just kill me and free me from this farce you have me living in!”

His fist was shaking on her collar as he resisted the desire to shove her on over.  He yanked his arm back and threw her to the ground at his feet instead.  He demanded, “You’re so smart.  You know everything, shitty thief?  What option do I have besides giving up?”

Akane slowly got back to her feet, rubbing her chest and neck where the fabric had gripped her.  She glared back at him.  “It’s probably obvious to everyone else.  You’re the only one who can’t see it.  If you want to win a war... you have to win the people first.  Your army is weak because the only thing they have to fight for is to not be on the other side of the lines.  You give your people nothing to believe in.”

“I’m strong!”  Bakugou shouted.

“Strength alone doesn’t win wars!” Akane yelled.  “Every person who’s ever been told a history tale knows that!  The armies must respect their leaders.  Countries with charismatic leaders have bigger armies –  _ stronger  _ armies.”

“Then how do I do that?”  Bakugou demanded.  “If being king won’t do it, what will?”

“Reward them.”  Akane stated simply.  “Is that so hard for you to comprehend?”

“Huh?” 

“Reward the soldiers.”  She sat back on the bed again and crossed her legs.  “Majority of those soldiers are peasants and farmers just like me – lower class citizens.  Nobles would never enter a draft.  Those are people who are sacrificing their lives to feed their families.  They care  _ about their families _ .  Make a decree.  Tell them... every soldier who makes it back alive will be compensated double.  And that gold will be delivered directly to the families.”

Bakugou  stared at her as though she was speaking a foreign tongue.  He stated, “We don’t have that kind of gold.”

“There’s plenty of tombs around here to be raided.  You can get it.  Just means you’ll have to work hard  just  as they do.”  Akane retorted.

Bakugou  spent several moments mulling this over before he asked  outloud , “Even if your plan does work... will them simply fighting harder make a difference?”

“What else do you have to try?”  Akane asked.   “I assume from you attempting to just give up that there’s nothing you have to lose if it doesn’t work.”

Bakugou  slowly pulled away from the rail.  He dropped down the bed, ignoring her sitting on it entirely and crossed his arms behind his head.  “We’ll see if you’re so wise, thief.  For now, make yourself comfortable, you can stay in here tonight.”

Akane felt her skin prickle with joy at the thought of not sleeping on one of the stone cots in the whore room.  But his tone also made her hair bristle with fury.  “And let me guess, to earn my keep, I’ll have to surrender myself to the king again?”

He glared at her through the corner of his eye and then rolled over so his back was to her.  “I told you I’m not in the mood.  Do whatever.”

She continued to keep her hateful eyes on him.  She didn’t want to owe him anything but the allure of the comfortable bed was too tempting.  Keeping her robe tight around her body, she wiggled her way under the blanket and curled up against one of the mounds of pillows.  She kept herself curled up tight, expecting him to, any moment, change his mind and force himself on her.  But he didn’t.  And when morning came, he was gone before she awoke.

Kaminari  looked up at  Bakugou  from over the scroll with an unsure expression.  Before he spoke, his gaze glanced at the other two around the table.  Their faces reflected his so he looked back at the king and asked, “Are you certain?  Am I... understanding your wish correctly?  You... want to double the  soldiers  wages?”

Bakugou  put a hand on his hip and glared at him.  “What you think it’s a bad idea?”

“No, that’s not - “

Sorann  stepped forward.  “It’s not that we think it’s a bad idea, we just didn’t expect it from you.  We need our soldiers as motivated as they can be.  But we don’t have a lot of gold to negotiate with.  So... what little we  have,  you’re offering to them.  Are you okay with that?”

Bakugou  nodded his head.  “While they fight on the frontlines, we’ll hunt down another tomb to raid.”

Kirishima  glanced at  Sorann  when she started to open her mouth and then closed it.  He stated instead, “I guess we’ll have better luck with the next one since we’ve captured our raider.”

Bakugou  narrowed his eyes.  “Exactly.   So  let’s get busy.  It’ll be the three of us.  Sparky, you take care of everything while we’re out.”

Kaminari  gaped, “Wait, the three of you are going in,  _ alone _ ?”

“Well yeah.”   Bakugou  barked.  “I don’t trust any other shitheads in this castle.   Sorann’ll  keep us protected with her spells, don’t worry.”

“Wards.  Protection spells are wards, my King.” Sorann stated.

Bakugou snarled at her, “Don’t fucking correct me!”

Kirishima  waved his hands between them.  “Hey now, let’s not fight.”

“We’re not fighting.”   Sorann  stated simply.  “I’ve corrected him a million times.”

Bakugou  kept glaring a moment before turning to  Kaminari .  “Get a raven sent to the frontlines about the wages.  I expect good news when we return.”

Kaminari  whined, “I will sir, but... at least go visit  Testsutestsu  before you guys go!  Especially you,  Sorann .  Your mage robes are not protective enough to go into a tomb with.”

Sorann  crossed her arms over her chest and whined, “I don’t need armor as long as I have my wards.  See that’s how you say it - “

Bakugou  went to lunge at her but  Kirishima  wrapped an arm around his and yanked him back, “Easy, King, she’s just teasing you.”

Bakugou  pointed a finger at her snapped, “You’re lucky you’re the strongest mage I know or I’d have had your head cut off a long time ago!”

She stuck her tongue out.

Kirishima  stated, “I do think  Kaminari’s  right, though, Sorann.  You should really get outfitted with just a little bit of armor in case you’re snuck up on.”

Sorann  puffed her cheeks.  “Fine.  Since you think so, too, Kiri.”

Kirishima  let  Bakugou  go and turned to the map.  “Now the question is, where are we going?”

Bakugou  pushed  Kirishima  to the side and slammed his finger down on the map.  “I already have an idea.”

Kaminari  looked at where he was pointing and asked, “Bleak Falls Barrow?”

“That’s right.”   Bakugou  stated.  “That guy came to the castle a while back complaining he had some sort  hierloom  stolen by the bandits that camp out there, right?  Bandits go for expensive things.  Bet they have a cache we could make much better use of.”

“Alright.”   Kirishima  stated, “Let’s go clean up some bandits.”

Akane sighed as she leaned back in the pool of water, head tipped back on the stone as she sighed and glared up at the ceiling.  It had been three days since she’d had the bizarre conversation with the king and he hadn’t asked for her since.  But he hadn’t asked for any of the women since.

In fact...

She looked over, seeing that all of the other women were all sitting in other areas of the large room, but they had all but visible distance on her.  Even the brunette hand maid who had been so kind to her was no longer on speaking terms with her.  She shrugged it off.

There was an obvious reason for their behavior – none of them had been called upon since she showed up.  Though there was nothing she could do about it, it didn’t stop them from detesting her.  It just sucked because she didn’t  _ want _  to be called.

The silver lining of it though was that she got the silence she always craved.  She no longer had that stupid brunette constantly trying to get her to do things.

But it was lonely.

By day she sat alone in the pool of water rejuvenating and then by night she was used however the king saw fit.  She tucked her legs into her chest.  She had to admit the only time it had ever hurt was the first night but that didn’t account for the wounds on her pride.

Akane stood up out of the water and grabbed one of the towels.  She ran it through her hair.  It had started getting so long and ratty.  She really wished she could have a knife to cut it herself but they wouldn’t let her anywhere near a sharp object.

A smirk teased her lips.

For good reason.

She had just wrapped the towel around her torso to start drying off when she heard all of the women erupt in noises and migrate towards the door.  She looked over curiously. Her expectation was that it was a couple guards coming to get her again, but to her surprise it wasn’t guards.

It was a woman.

Probably the most gorgeous woman she’d ever seen.  Her bright ocean blue eyes were locked on Akane and her silver hair was blowing back in the most perfect curls under hood as she walked towards her.  There was a scepter belted at her hips.  When she came to a stop in front of her, her pink lips turned up a bit and she cooed, “Akane the Deft, I presume.”

Akane scoffed.  “Almost.  Now it’s Akane the Prisoner.”

Her eyes sparkled with amusement.  “You are the  wildchild  I’ve heard so much about.  I’m  Sorann , the King’s court wizard.  It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Akane’s crimson eyes narrowed with suspicion, maybe even accusation as she retorted, “What pleasure is there in meeting a pillager with their hands tied?  Get to the point.”

Another amused laugh.  “You and the king are very similar, indeed.”

Before she could even think about what she was doing, she grabbed the witch by her hood and shoved her down to the ground and pushed her knee into her ribcage as she raised her other fist.  Her crimson eyes were blazing.  “I am nothing like the filthy rapist bastard!”

Sorann’s  expression was still amused.  “Believe as you wish.  I’ve come to retrieve you.”

“Why you?” Akane demanded, but she gasped when she was suddenly zapped by lightning that came up under her and threw her across the bathroom.  The other women started screaming and ran out in a frenzy.

Akane coughed and sat up slowly.  “The fuck...”

Sorann  stood up and dusted herself off, but her scepter was in her hand now.  “Don’t overreact.  It was just a gentle spark spell.  Just enough to knock some sense into you, Akane the Deft.”

“Stop calling me that.”  Akane grumbled.  “I’m Deft nothing as long as I’m captive here.”  She rubbed her shoulder that she landed on and asked, “So again.  Why are you the one coming to get me?”

“Personal request.”   Sorann  stated.  “The King out of nowhere suggested things we thought he never would.  Denki seems to think it’s because he’s not getting good sex.  I think there’s a reason for that too.  I think you’re getting under his skin.   So  I wanted to meet you and see for myself.  I think I’m right.”

Akane glared back at her.  “I don’t know what the fuck you’re saying.  You’re here to drag me to the  king  right?  Let’s get this over with.”  She walked over to her cot where she pulled on her usual black robes.

Sorann  didn’t say anything else the entire time she led her to the king’s chambers, but she did keep looking at her and giggling.  Which to be honest was the most annoying thing in the world to her.  She ushered her in through the door and shut it behind her.

The king spun around, a big grin on his face – a stark contrast from his expressions the last time she’d seen him.  “Thief!  I’ve returned!  Did you miss me?”

Akane simply seethed, “No.”

Bakugou  fanned his hand.  “Just wait.  I have a gift for you.”

Her brow twitched.  “Excuse me?”

He walked over to her and placed a gold chain with a medallion and a garnet embedded in the middle around her neck.  “Your share of the barrow we successfully raided.  It and the  bandits  cache was full of jewels like this.  We will have no problems meeting our promise to pay those soldiers.  Great  news  right?”  He got up in her face.  “What do you think of your king now?  Aren’t you dying for me to have you?  It’s been so many days - “

Akane slapped his hand away when he started to brush his fingers along her cheek.  She glared up at him.  “What the  _ fuck _  are you talking about?  I don’t want this shitty necklace.  What would I even do with it?”  She yanked it off her neck and tossed it to the floor.  “And why would my opinion of you have changed at all?”

Bakugou  stared at the golden jewelry on the floor for a second before his glare met hers.  “What are  _ you  _ talking about?  I did everything you said.  I proved that I’m a king worthy of your affection.  Now give it to me!”

Her scowl rose more.  “Wait, seriously?  You think that proves anything?  You think just because you raided a tomb that changes  _ anything _ ?”

He punched the wall next to their heads.  “I sent the message you told me to!  The tide of the frontlines turned.  We started pushing them back again.  I did everything you said.  You’re still not satisfied!?  Is your brain broken, woman!?”

She scoffed and crossed her arms.  “Honestly... you are the stupidest...”  She pulled away from him and turned her back as she exasperatedly explained, “I’m guessing... that since you were spoiled from the moment you used your quirk against Endeavors army that these things just don’t come as common sense to you.  There are some things in this world you  _ can’t _  have.  And punching and boasting won’t get them.  My  _ affection _  is something no man will ever have.  And the more you force me, the worst it gets for you.  It doesn’t matter to me what kind of king you are.  The part of you that I hate is  _ you _ .”  She flicked her fingers at him, “And besides, the raiding the tomb part was nothing.  You haven’t given the wealth to the people, you haven’t won the battle,  _ you _  have done  _ nothing _ .  But you expect to be praised and spoiled over nothing accomplishments and that’s what made you a worthless king.”

Bakugou  snarled in rage.  “How dare you speak to me - “

“What?  Freely?” Akane challenged.

He dead stopped at her words.

Akane turned fully back to him.  “Did you ever think that’s why you’ve got this warped perception of yourself?  Because you won’t  _ allow _  any of your subjects to tell you the truth?”

He snarled but he didn’t seem to have any words back to this.  His fists were shaking with rage.  He walked over to the new table in his room and dropped into the chair beside it.  He kept his back to her and said nothing.

Akane stayed quiet for several minutes and didn’t move, but he didn’t appear to want anything more to do with her.  She sat down on the bed for a time, waiting for him to finally explode on her, but it never came.  Eventually she laid down and fell asleep to the silence.


	4. Step 4

For several days  Bakugou  was quiet.  Not just quiet, but completely distant.  He sat on his throne, his cheek on his fist, his leg over the arm.  His cape, which he usually made sure was fanned out and showy was wrapped up underneath him.  He was looking at the nobles who were currently making demands of him, but it was more than obvious he wasn’t hearing any of it.

After a time, the nobles themselves even grew quiet and  Kaminari  worried that they were becoming offended so he stepped forward.  “We’ve heard your request and we’ll consider it.  The king will let you know his decision after a council has taken place.  Okay?”

The nobles exchanged looks but sighed and left the throne room.   Kaminari  trotted around in front of him and stated, “Sire?  It doesn’t make the people feel good if you’re unresponsive to their concerns.  Are you okay?”

Bakugou  slowly looked at him, but he didn’t move.  “I’m fine.”

Kaminari  shook his head.  “You don’t... seem like it.  You’ve been out of it for a while.  Is there something I can do sir?”

“I said I’m fine.”  He grumbled.

Kirishima  walked out from the hall beside the throne room and put his hands on his hips.  “What’s up, King?  You look down in the dumps.”

He grumbled, “Why would I be down in the dumps?  Things are going my way.  I’m fine.”

Kirishima  grinned.  “I know.  How about we have a nice big feast?  That’ll put you back in your spirits.”

Bakugou  flicked his hand.  “Do whatever you want.”  He looked over at his steward.  “ Kaminari , how many more people do we have to see today?”

Kaminari  and  Kirishima  exchanged a look.   Kirishima  frowned.  “Dude, now I know you’re not okay.”

“What are you talking about?”   Bakugoud  demanded.  

“You just called Kaminari by his name.”

“So?”

Kaminari  rubbed the side of his neck.  “If I must impose sir...Your behavior has been quite different for a while... I think since your uh... habits... changed.  Why don’t you let me get you a different concubine for the evening and see if that doesn’t put you back in your right spirits.  I can even bring you a couple.”

Bakugou  glared at him.  “I don’t want a woman right now.”

Kirishima  and  Kaminari  exchanged looks again.   Kirishima  asked, “Should we find a guy?”

Bakugou’s  brow twitched, “I don’t want a guy!  I’m just not in the mood today!”  He huffed and leaned back in his throne again.  He looked up for a moment and then looked back at them.  “What do you two think of me?”

He was met with silence.

Again  they exchanged looks.

Kaminari  stuttered, “Well I mean, obviously you’re strong and you’re confident...uh...”  He looked to Kirishima for help.

Kirishima  held a finger up.  “You’re resourceful!”

He kept glaring at them.  He demanded, “What do you  _ really _  think?”

“What’s with that all of a sudden, sir?”   Kaminari  asked.  “That’s what we really think.”

“No.”   Bakugou  stated.  “What do you think of me if I said you would receive no punishment, no matter what you said?”

They continued to hesitate.

“I can help with that.”

Sorann  appeared behind the throne, twirling her scepter around her fingers.  “They’re your buddies and don’t want to hurt your feelings, but I won’t spare them.  If that’s what you really want.”

Bakugou  glared at her as she walked around to the step with the other two.  He resisted the urge to yell at her about using her cloaking spells to spy on them.  He tipped his chin.  “Tell me.”

“You’re selfish.  You’re childish.  You’re spoiled.  You know nothing except battle.  You pay no attention to your people and you’re too hard on your men.  You get angry over everything and make it impossible to negotiate.  You strike fear into anyone who wants to tell you something you don’t want to hear.”  She held her hands out to  Kirishima  and  Kaminari  to prove her point.  “You’re impulsive.  You’re obsessed with your own wealth and stature.  You want to control others.  You expect everyone to admire you because of your title.  Do I need to go on?”

Kirishima  reached out and grasped her arm.  “Sorann.  He’s gonna - “

Bakugou  sat up straighter.  “Is there anything  _ good _  you have to say?”

“You’re not a lost cause.”   Sorann  stated.  “You just need a taste of defeat.”

“S- Sorann !”   Kirishima  whispered worriedly.  He started to pull her back but  Bakugou  raised his hand.

He stood up and walked down the steps until he was in her face.  “ So  you’re saying I’m not worthy of my crown.”

“That  _ isn’t _  what I said.”   Sorann  stated.  “If you weren’t worth following, I wouldn’t be here.  But you have many flaws.  But if you learn to accept help from others... then you have the potential to be a true king.”

The gears were turning behind his eyes for several minutes before he finally turned sharply away and trotted down the steps, heading out of the throne room.

Kaminari  panicked and rushed after him.  “Sir... what are you doing?  Should I cancel the rest of the visitations?”

“Yes.”   Bakugou  ordered.  “Cancel them all.  Send for the thief.  Dress her to go out.”

“What?  Sir?”  Kaminari  asked.  “You’re... _ what  _ are you doing?”

“Just have them bring her to the palace gates.”  He fanned his hand.  “You can relax the rest of the day.”

“Wh... what?”  Kaminari  asked in confusion and then looked back across the throne room to the others after the king left.

Kirishima  frowned and looked at  Sorann .  “You... _ broke _  him.”

“Maybe being broken is what he needed.  But I am curious what he’s up to...”  Sorann mumbled.

Kirishima  wiggled closer to her.  “Are you going to spy on him?”

“Yes.”  Sorann stated, “Do you want to join me?”

“Hell yeah!”   Kirishima  agreed and both of them took off.

Akane glared when she brought to the gate.  She was dressed in all black robes.  She a scarf around her neck and shoulders, a jacket and cloak on over her pants and boots.  Every inch was black – the only thing they’d allow her to decide herself as the hand maid who cared little for her had dressed her.  Despite all that though, there were shackles around her wrists again as she was being led by the guard.

Bakugou  smirked at her.  “You’re starting to look thief-y again.”

Akane just glared at him until the guard handed the chain of her shackles to the king and walked away.  She snarled at him, “What is this?  What do you want with me now?”

He watched her a moment before he stated simply, “You’re simply to join me on my stroll through my kingdom.  That's all.”

“Why?”

He gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to shout at her.  Instead he took a deep breath and his shoulders dropped.  He pulled on her shackles and led her along.  “I want to see it for myself.  The way these people are living that’s just so bad.”

Akane huffed.  “You sure you’re ready to face the truth?”

He glared at her.  “Don’t patronize me, woman.”

“Whatever.  After you,  _ sire _ .”

The first place they went was the upper district market.  It was a large pavilion area with booths and vendors on all sides.  A few people were walking around, but each time they would look in their direction and see the king, they’d stop what they were doing and bow their heads.

Each time, the grin on his stupid face would get even bigger.  After a while of walking around and talking to people, earning an ego full of compliments for himself, he dropped down on a bench and commented to her.  “I don’t know what you were complaining about.  The people seem to be fine.  Everyone looks happy and healthy.”

Akane glared at him from where she stood, refusing to sit beside him.  “That’s because these  _ are _  the people doing fine.  This is the  upperclass  district.  These are all nobles.  Those who were wealthy when they came here and get wealthier because of you.”  She looked away when a younger boy, dressed in attire unlike all the rest walked by.

His big blue eyes widened and he pointed his finger.  “It’s the king!  It’s King Bakugou!”  He tugged the robes of the man next to him.  “Sir, it’s - “

The man immediately whipped around and hit the boy across the face.  He tumbled to the ground.  “Do not touch my clothes  you  filthy rat!”  He looked over and saw the king, gasping and dipping his head.  “My Lord, I’m so sorry for his behavior.  I’ll punish him immediately.”  He started to hit the boy over and over.

Bakugou  smirked.  “ Teachin ’ him some manners, goo - “

Akane yanked on her shackles, rushing over to the child and wrapping her arms around him – what she could with her wrists bound and knelt protectively between him and the man.  “Do not lay another hand on him!”

Bakugou  glared at Akane and where the chain had been in his hand but she’d been strong enough to rip free.  “Hey, wench...”

The nobleman’s eyes were wide with fury.  “Why you...!”  He raised his hand to beat her now instead, but before he could, his wrist was caught by  Bakugou’s  who was glaring at him now.  The nobleman dropped his hand and backed up, bowing to his king.

Bakugou  glared at Akane.  “What the hell are you doing?”

Akane gaped.  “What am  _ I _  doing?  What the fuck does it look like?  I’m protecting this boy from that bastard!”

The noble gasped, “How dare you speak to our king like - “

Bakugou  raised his hand at the noble.  “I have her under control.  Calm down.”  Looking back at Akane he stated, “He was punishing him for insubordination.  He didn’t bow first.”

Akane’s eyes were wide and then narrowed with hatred.  “He’s a  _ child _ .  He was so excited to see his  king,  he didn’t think to bow.”

Bakugou  blinked a moment before looking at the boy in her arms.  The little  brown haired  kid had his head tucked away, hiding from him, sobs shaking his shoulders.  Akane challenged, “Now whenever he thinks of you, he’ll be terrified.  Who’s going to be excited to meet their king now?”

Bakugou  seemed to visibly flinch at this and turned his attention from her and back to the noble.  “He your son?”

The noble gaped, “What?  No.  He’s my servant.”

Akane snapped, “A child!?”

He sighed.  “Well normally, no.  His father is typically my servant, but he fell ill so he sent his son in his place.  How was I supposed to know he was such an unruly, worthless brat.”

Bakugou  paused and then asked, “If he’s ill, why send his son at all?  Why not let him have the day off?”

The noble looked confused by the question.  “Our contract states that he will be available every single day.  I cannot put my life on hold because he can’t make due on his promises.”

“He works every day with no break?” Akane asked.

“That’s what a servant  _ is _ , wench.”  He barked.

Bakugou  questioned.  “How long has the man been in your service?”

“Three years.”  He answered.

“How often has he broken his contract?” Bakugou asked.

“Well I believe this is the first time.”  He answered.  “Which is why I allowed him to send his son in his place.  I am a forgiving person.”

Akane pulled the child in closer to herself, feeling her rage beginning to grow.

Bakugou  ordered, “Return home without the boy.  I’ll send you one of my servants for the day.”

The man gasped, “But sir!  I couldn’t possibly let you - “

“It’s fine.  Go.”   Bakugou  ordered.  Once the guy left, he turned and glared down at Akane.  “There.  Now the boy can go home.   So  get up and get rid of it.”

Akane’s eyes were wide on him and she slowly got to her feet.  The boy looked between them but then quickly took off, running back to his home.  Out of nowhere, she swung her wrists up, hitting  Bakugou  across the face with the heavy metal shackles.  He let out a grunt and stumbled away.  

For a moment, neither of them moved.  He reached a hand up, touching his face while his other hand crackled with explosions.  He slowly straightened up, holding his cheek and his bleeding lip, his glare dark on her.  “What the  _ actual fuck _ .”

Akane was huffing with anger and she suddenly ran at him again, but this time he got her swinging wrists and shoved her away.  She went to hit him again but he grabbed her shawl and shoved her down to the ground, pinning her so she couldn’t keep attacking him.  Before he could demand answers, she screamed, “What do I have to do for you to let me go!?  I hate you!  I hate everything about you!  You’re a fool!  You know nothing of people, you’re morally corrupt, you’re - “

“What. Did. I. Do.”  Bakugou  snarled.  “What’d I do that has you so pissed off all of a sudden?  I’m trying to  _ fix _  things.”

Akane was panting.  “Do you feel proud of yourself for  _ saving _  that boy?  Is that it?  Can you not see the real problem here!?”

“No.  I don’t.   So  speak if you’re so smart.”  Bakugou ordered.

Akane growled, “That father has to work every day of his life just to feed and take care of his family.  He sold himself as a slave to that noble!  And then his son has to pay for it the one time he’s sick and needs to rest.  He has to send his child son as a slave for that man.  And he beat him!  He beat him in front of us like it was the right thing to do!”  There were tears starting in her eyes.  “How can you not see what’s wrong with that?  What’s wrong with the way people like me have to live?”

Bakugou  was staring at her for the longest time, processing what she was saying.  He released her and stood up.

Akane sat up slowly.  “What if his father doesn’t get better by tomorrow?  What if he doesn’t get better at all?  The  best case  scenario is that boy is sold to the man in place of his father and forced to be a slave the rest of his life.  There will be nothing he can do about  it.   Worst case... he and his mother starve and die.”  There were tears down her face now.  “That’s what we have to look forward to!  That’s what we got under Endeavor and it’s no better here!  You’re no better than him!”

Bakugou  wasn’t looking at her at all anymore.  He tipped his head.  “Come on.  Let’s see the rest of this place.”

Reluctantly, she followed him as they left the upper district.  They made their way through the  middle class  area, where people were all constantly moving around and busy.  They looked much less wealthy than where they had been, but none of them looked like they were that bad off.  But... even women and children could be seen lugging around large objects and doing heavy work.

Afterwards, they made their way to the  lowerclass  district.  The streets were lined with people who looked sick and ill.  Everywhere you turned there was someone making off with a coin purse or breaking into a building.  The smell was awful.  The way of life was awful.  Several times  Bakugou  stopped to look over something, but Akane couldn’t make out his expression – not that she cared.  There was a lot of people looking up in awe though, wondering why the king had come down to such a place.

When their tour was over, they returned to the courtyard.   Bakugou  still remained quiet.

Akane flipped her bound arms and twirled around.  “There you have it.  Your perfect kingdom lead by a perfect king.  Was that everything you hoped for?  Did it fill your ego?  Do you feel so proud of  yourself?   Now you see why I was reduced to thievery.  It was my only option besides starving.”

Bakugou  ignored her taunts and led her on to the palace gates.  Once he passed through, he handed Akane off to the guards and ordered, “Take her back.  I’m done today.”

Akane watched the king walk up the stairs until he was out of sight and the guards took her back to the concubines room.

Sorann  and  Kirishima  reappeared near the gates of the palace and she gaped.  “Whoa... I don’t think I’ve ever seen him look like that.”

Kirishima  slowly shook his head.  “Me... either...”

Sorann  asked, “Is this good...?”

“I... have no idea...”


	5. Step 5

A week passed and  Bakugou  refused to leave his room.   Kaminari  tried repeatedly to get him to at least meet with concerned citizens but nothing would get through to him.  He’d ask for more wine to be delivered to his room and then they wouldn’t hear from him again for a while.

Kaminari ,  Kirishima , and  Sorann  were all sitting in the throne room.   Kirishima  was fanning his hands at  Sorann  who was floating above his throne.  “I’m telling you, he is not going to see it as you floating above his chair.  If he comes out, he’s going to be so mad!”

Sorann  rolled her eyes.  “He is not going to come out.  I think that much is obvious.  Besides, he’s in no mood to do anything.  This is the only time I can get away with it.”

Kaminari  looked up at her.  “What do we do?  The nobles are getting restless.  If we lose their support... we have nothing.”

“Well what all have you tried?”   Sorann  asked, floating upside down so her hair was nearly touching the seat of the throne.

“Food!” Kirishima shouted.

Sorann  reached out and petted his head.  “I know, dear.  I know you keep trying to bring him food, you told me that earlier.”

Kaminari  added, “I’ve tried all of his normal reprieves – training, raiding, boasting – I've ever sent numerous of the concubines to his room  _ hoping _  he’d go back to normal.”

Sorann  responded, “Did you try sending Akane?”

His face scrunched up.  “The thief?  No way in hell.  She’s the reason he started acting like this.  WE need him back to normal, not  _ worse _ .”

Sorann  flipped back up and crossed her legs.  “Denki, do you understand why he’s acting this way?”

“No.  I don’t.” Kaminari stated. “That’s my problem!”

“It’s because this fragile little world he’s grown up in, thinking everything was perfect because we encouraged him, is broken.  He’s realizing how flawed he is.  That's why he was asking those questions last week!  He’s becoming self aware.” Sorann explained.

“But this is the  _ worst _  time that could be happening.”   Kaminari  stated.  “Our frontlines are barely winning.  In fact, saying winning is stretch.  And we’re also on the verge of a civil war.  I’m all for him growing as a person but we need him to do that once we have a stable country.”

Kirishima  frowned.  “Denki, I don’t think we’ll get a stable country if he doesn’t do this.  Strength is encouraging but we need a king to lead us against Endeavor.”

Kaminari  sighed.  “So... you think I need to send Akane to his room?  She’s so hard to control though.  I always worry she’s going to break free.”

Sorann  landed on her feet and grinned.  “I’ll go get her.”

Sorann  knocked on  Bakugou’s  door.  “My Lord...!  I have a present!”

Akane was glaring at the back of  Sorann’s  head, purple magic-born chains around her body, keeping her arms and legs straight so he couldn’t escape.  “I hate you.”

Sorann  smiled back at her and waved her finger.  “One day... you’ll appreciate this.”

Akane rolled her eyes.  “Maybe when I’m dead.”

The door opened and  Sorann  immediately pushed Akane through and the chains disappeared, the door slamming shut behind her.  “Work your magic, little thief!”

Bakugou  glared down at her and then at the door.  “That damn witch.”

Akane sighed and sat up, dusting herself off.  “Least we agree on something.”  She rolled her shoulders and then asked, “So... why’d they send me?  You clearly don’t want me here and I don’t want to be here  any more  than you.”  She pushed her bangs back and coughed into her elbow.

Bakugou  shrugged his shoulders.  “ Hell  if I know.”  He walked back over to the little table and dropped down into the chair.  He poured a second glass of wine and sat it on the other side.  “Had wine before?  Have a taste.  We can stew on our hatred of the situation together.”

Akane didn’t say anything, but she did take a seat in the other chair on the other side of the small table and looked out over the edge of the veranda.   For the first time, the silence between them felt weird and even occupying herself by skimming her finger around her glass didn’t do any good.  So  finally  she asked, “First time I’ve been back up here in a week.  I was starting to think you’d finally decided to leave me alone.  Been enjoying other women instead?”

Bakugou  spun his glass around.  “No.”

Akane mused at the bleak answer.  She huffed, “Too busy for women huh?  That’s insane.”

“Haven’t been with a woman since the last time I had you.”

She didn’t know what to do with that answer.   So  she skimmed over it.  “Has the war picked up pace then?”

“No.”

She sighed.  “Okay, I’m not going to keep guessing.  What have you been doing?”

“This.”  He poured another glass.

Akane’s brow twitched.  “You’ve been sitting in here drinking wine for a week?”

“That’s right.”  He responded plainly.  He stood up.  “I’ve been thinking.  About what we saw.  And that stupid shit you said.  How most of this kingdom is  miserable.   And I didn’t see it.”  He walked over to the edge of the veranda and leaned his elbows on the stone rail, his crimson gaze far out across the city.  Everyone just played along with my farce.  They told me what I wanted to hear while the kingdom burned.  Right now.  I’m just a weaker Endeavor.”

Akane said nothing.  So far, there was nothing she disagreed with.

“You’re the only one that didn’t play along.”   Bakugou  carried on.  “Don’t quite get it.  Not sure if you don’t fear death or if you’re just stupid.”

Akane scoffed.

“But you’re the only one that told me to the face how shitty I am.  For knowing nothing.  Doing  _ nothing _ .”  He gulped down his glass of wine.  “It ends now.  I’ve been in here stewing over... what I’m going to do... how I’m going to do it and I hate it that... I have no fucking idea what to do.  Now that I know things are broken, I don’t know fucking shit about fixing them.”

“You don’t have to.”  Akane stated.

He turned his head and looked back at her.  “Why’s that?”

“That is what your council is for.”  Akane explained.  “To counsel you.”

“ No  I tried that.  They didn’t know.”   Bakugou  rejected.  “They couldn’t give me a solution to the war front.  You did.”

“That’s because I specialize in people.”  Akane stated.  “Besides.  You have to come up with the solution.  They need to give you the information to find those solutions.  Your steward should be getting reports on a daily basis from the nobles.  He can tell you what’s missing, what’s happening, the state of the kingdom.  He can give you the facts.  Then you decide the priorities and how to address them.  You have people who can help you, use their skills.   Bakugou , you’re not the only one here with talent.”

Bakugou  stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face her.  “What did you say?”

“You’re not the only one here with talent?”  Akane repeated in confusion.  “I know that’s hard to believe but - “

“No.”   Bakugou  interjected.  “You said my name.  You’ve never said my name before.”

Akane stared at him, baffled for a moment before her eyes widened and her cheeks dusted in pink and she had to turn her head away.  She grumbled.  “It slipped out.  Just pretend you didn’t hear it.”

He stared at her for a moment, his gaze measuring her face.  The way she turned away, with the blush on her face caused the strangest sensation through his throat and chest.  He wasn’t sure but for some reason his ears felt kind of hot.  For some reason, with those flushed cheeks she looked a little more... womanly.  He cleared his throat and straightened up, looking back out at the city.  “Alright.  So... I go ask my council what to do?”

Akane also cleared her throat.  “Ask them to tell you the problems that need to be resolved.  Work with them and determine the most urgent matter.  From there, ask them the facts.  Then... you decide with the information they give you.  That’s what a king does.”

He nodded his head and walked back over, pouring himself another glass.  Akane watched him a moment before she looked past him, seeing all the empty bottles on the shelves.  She stood up.  “You said you’ve been in here drinking all week?”

“Yeah?  So what?”  He started chugging his new glass.

She walked over to the shelves and started counting the bottles.  “I think you should probably take a break... Looking at the way you drink, it can’t be healthy.”

“I’m fine.”   Bakugou  stated, chugging again to prove a point.  When he  fnished  though, he stumbled and caught himself on the table.

Akane, out of instinct, rushed over to him and placed her hands on his torso to steady him.  “Yeah.  Fine.  That’s why you can’t hardly stand up straight.”

He pushed her off.  “I can handle myself fine.  Back off.”  He went for the wine again.

Akane pushed it out of his way.  “ Noooo  you don’t.  Come on.”  When she went to usher him towards the bed, he took her arm and swung her around, backing her up to the wall.

His red eyes smoldered as he whispered, “If you won’t let me have the wine, let me have you...”

Akane huffed as he leaned his head in and started kissing up her neck.  She pushed him back.  “I thought you said you weren’t in the mood.”

“I changed my mind.”  He cooed.  “I’m back in better spirits...”  He leaned right back in, his hands already fumbling with her robes.  She kept trying to swat him off but eventually he caught both of her hands and pinned them above her head, opening up her dress and pressing his body to hers.  “C’mon little thief... play along... let me steal you...”

Akane grunted, trying to pull away.  “I fucking told you...you’ll never have me.  You can force yourself on me all you want, but I won’t be yours.”

His hot wet tongue slid out against her skin and ran up to her jaw and ear where he gave a nibble and cooed, “Just keep resisting if you think it’ll do any good.  I know you’re just lying... you want me.  Everyone wants a king.”

Akane looked away but there wasn’t much she could, especially once he peeled her off the wall and took her to bed.  At least once he was done, she was able to snuggle back up in the comfort of the plush bed once again.  The bed was a silver lining for her.  The sole reward she got for this hell she was in.

Sorann ,  Kaminari , and  Kirishima  looked up when the door opened and instead of guards, it was  Bakugou  who walked in.  His cocky expression made him look like he was glowing.  He was a new man.

Sorann  threw her arms up.   “Long live the king!”

Kirishima  grinned and looped his arm around his neck.  “Welcome back man!  Good to see you back together!”

Bakugou  shoved him off.  “What the fuck are you saying?  I’ve been fine.  I just wanted to think to myself in my room without a horde of block heads  interupting  me.”

Kaminari  sighed with relief.  “I’m so glad.  We have so many things to catch up on.  We - “

“Good.”  Bakugou stated.  “Cancel it all.  We have new plans.”

Kaminari  went pale.  “Sire?”

Bakugou  demanded, “Is it only nobles on the list to share their concerns?”

“No... but uh... we’ve always put them first.  What do you - “

“I want to hear the lower class first today.  Then the mid, then we’ll get back to nobles.”   Bakugou  explained.  He pointed to  Kirishima .  “How are the soldiers?”

Kirishima  stared in  awe.   “Tired... sir...”

“We’ve been pushing the line hard for the last several weeks.”   Bakugou  stated.  “Let’s focus on maintaining  it.   Let’s cycle the soldiers, give them time to rest.”

“Are you sure?”   Kirishima  asked.

Bakugou  nodded.  “We can’t push forever.  Soldiers need sleep.   Plus  we have to work on getting the next round of gold to give to the families.”  He looked at  Sorann .  “Can you find our next tomb?”

“Yes.”   Sorann  stated.  She leaned to  Kirishima  and mumbled, “I told you it would work.”

Bakugou  straightened up, “Sparky.  I  wanna  hear the list of all the problems within the walls.  Our goal today is to prioritize.”

“Yes... sir...”  Kaminari  stated.  

Bakugou, with a grin, clapped his hands together and shouted, “Break!”  Before he headed out of the war room.

Kaminari  looked at the other two.  “Who is he?”

“Someone who had sex.”   Sorann  stated, earning a playful elbow from  Kirishima .  She giggled.  “No.  He’s starting to figure things out.  Now we just  gotta  help him however we can.”

The next couple days the team worked on gathering all of the issues, hearing as many citizens out as they could and prioritizing the problems that needed to be addressed.  The list was long and many were very difficult to determine, but they had starting points.  After settling a dispute between a noble and a peasant woman, he was excited to boast his success to the thief.  As soon as the council had ended, he ordered for her to be brought to his room immediately.

When there was a knock on the door, he grinned and opened it, leaning on his arm.  “Boy do I have news for you, little thief -  “  He  stopped when he realized he was just talking to  Kaminari .  “Sparky, what the hell?  I told you to bring the thief.”

“Yes sir.”   Kaminari  stated. “That’s why I’m here.”  He looked away, swallowing  hard.   “I went to retrieve her but... it appears she’s got a fever.”

Bakugou  narrowed his eyes.  “She’s sick?  How did she - “

** “ ** ** His father is typically my servant, but he fell ill so he sent his son in his place.  How was I supposed to know he was such an unruly, worthless  ** ** brat. ** ** ” **

Bakugou  snarled.  “The fucking kid.  Shit.”

Kaminari  frowned.  “What kid?  It looks to be the same illness that killed several of our civilians the past several weeks.  She’s been isolated for fear of it spreading.”

Bakugou  demanded, “Did you send the doctor to look at her?”

“No sir... she’s just a concubine...”  Kaminari  mumbled.

Bakugou  snarled, “Get the doctor and bring her to my room.”

“But sir - “

“Now!”  Bakugou  snarled, slamming the door in his face.  He turned around, his fists clenched and his teeth gnashing.  “Hell no, thief.  You don’t get to take the easy way out now.”


	6. Step 6

“Sir...”  Kaminari  kept insisting.  “I’m worried about  _ you _ .  You were with her while she was ill... you could get this fever as well.”  He threw his hand out.  “And keeping an ill person in your room will not help!”

Kaminari  was talking about how Akane was laying on his bed with the doctor looking her over.  She looked awful.  She was pale and sweating and hadn’t been conscious enough to respond to any questions.  The doctor’s face didn’t make him feel any better.

Sorann  was sitting on the other side of the bed from the doctor, her hands over Akane, constantly casting a restoration spell over the small frail woman.

The doctor was a small petite woman with eye glasses, draped in a fabric that looked like it was pulled off a table and sewn together.  She adjusted her glasses.  “I gave her the best medicine I have...It’ll be up to her to fight the infection off.  She’s  gotta  power through it.”

Sorann  glanced up at  Bakugou  and stated, “She’s a fighter.  This would be nothing to her.”

Bakugou  scoffed.  “She can’t die until she says I’m worthy as king.”

Kaminari  gasped, “That’s what this is about?  Proving your worth to one common whore?”

Bakugou  glared at him.  “She was the first one to tell me I was a shitty  king,  she will be the first one to tell me I am a great king.”  He started to open his mouth to tell him to keep his opinions to himself but he immediately realized that was part of what made him a bad ruler.  “You may not see the value in that, but I do.  Her  acknowledgement  means I’ve won.”

Kaminari  sighed.  “Yes sir.”  He handed off a couple gold pieces to the doctor before she walked out of the room.  He tucked his scroll under his arm and turned to  Bakugou .  “I’ll see if there’s anything else I can do.  If something else can be done.  I strongly encourage that you have her sent elsewhere to rest and not in here.  We know nothing about this infection and if we lose our king, we lose everything.”

Bakugou  huffed.  “I am not so weak that I will succumb to an illness like this.  I laugh in  it’s  face.”

Kaminari  sighed and nodded his head.  “Yes.  Find me if you need anything.”  With that he reluctantly left the room.

Kirishima  had his arms crossed, standing in the corner.  He walked over to  Sorann  and asked, “You should rest as well, you’ve kept up that restoration spell for a while.”

Sorann  nodded her head.  “I know, but she needs all the help she can get to fight this off.  I can’t stop until my arms won’t hold up any longer.”

Kirishima  knelt down next to her.  “I know that you always want to help  Sorann , but if you exhaust yourself and you can’t use your spells and we get attacked... a lot more people will be in jeopardy.  Not just this one girl.  We depend on you to help defend the palace.”

Sorann’s  hands started to shake before she carefully withdrew them.  I suppose I can take intermissions.  I’ll rest for a bit and then come back later.”  She reluctantly got to her feet.

Kirishima  joined her and opened the door.  After she stepped out, he paused and looked back  Bakugou  who now had his arms crossed and was glaring out the doorway to the veranda.  He dipped his head, “Be well my king.”

After a moment of the door being shut, he turned his head and glared at it.  That same glare drifted slowly to the woman  laying  in the bed.  Her skin was slick with sweat and her brows were pinched as though she were in pain.  He sat down on the edge of the bed and watched her.  He whispered, “You better fight as hard as you can, thief.  You pushed me into this, you owe it to me to see it through.”

She gave no indication of responding or having heard his words, but he didn’t care.  He pulled back the blankets and lifted them over her before he walked over, grabbing another wine bottle and plopping himself down in his chair at the small table once again.

A couple days passed and  Bakugou  occupied himself with his duties so he wouldn’t sit and sulk in his bedroom once again.   Kirishima  made sure to stick extra close to his side.   Kaminari  kept trying to talk him into moving Akane and having other women to his room and return to his normal self, but he wasn’t having any of it.  He knew that if left her to  Kaminari  or someone else that the doctor wouldn’t be brought to her frequently enough and she’d lose her chance to win against the virus.

When he returned to his chambers late that evening, he was surprised to see that Akane was shifting around in the bed.  She didn’t look nearly as pale as she had been.  Was she... recovering?

He pulled his fur cape off his shoulders and draped it over the back of one of the chairs before laying down on the bed.  He surveyed her closer.  She was tucked up in a ball now with the covers as tight as possible around her.  Her cheeks weren’t as flush and she didn’t look like she was in as much pain as before.

He sighed.  It looked like the thief wasn’t finished after all.  He leaned his head on his arm, his crimson gaze beginning to soften.  His other hand reached out, twisting a couple of her midnight black locks around his fingers before pushing them back behind her ear.  When she wasn’t yelling at him and snapping on  every thing  he did... she really was a good-looking woman.  His fingers came to rest on her cheek as his eyes slowly closed.

Akane, however, woke up sometime early morning, before even the sun began to rise in the sky.  She still felt hot, but she wasn’t dizzy with pain.  Her eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was the king  laying  beside her.  In all the weeks she’d been sharing the bed with him, it was unusual for him to sleep facing her.  More than that, it was unusual... that his hand was resting against her cheek.  With a pinched, curious expression, she sat up slowly, her black hair falling back down past her ear and over her shoulder.

Awareness finally started to fill her.  She had been awfully sick the last several days.  To the point she couldn’t function.  One of the guards must have found her after she passed out.  So then... why was she brought here?  To his chambers?  Wasn’t it risky for him to be in the presence of someone as sick as her?  What if he’d gotten the virus?

Had he requested her to come here?  He had to have.  If he didn’t want her here, she simply wouldn’t be here.  So why...?  Why wasn’t she left to fend on her own like any other person of non-noble status?  Why had she gotten special attention?  Was it...  cause  of him?

She scooted a hair closer to him and started to reach her hand out.

Was he... worried about her?

She turned her head to cough into her own shoulder.  Her crimson gaze softened.  The selfish king took pity on her and ensured she was taken care of.  She wasn’t sure what to think of this notion.  She withdrew her hand and laid her head back into the pillows.  For a moment, she didn’t feel the same burning hatred for the king she normally did.  Maybe he wasn’t bad, maybe he was just...blind.

His eyes opened slowly and met hers.

They both lay in silence, looking at each other.   He muttered, “You’re awake.”

Akane nodded her head.  “Yeah.”

He sat up to his elbow and looked down at her.  “And your fever?”

“I think it’s gone.”  Akane confirmed, putting her own wrist to her forehead.  When she did, she paused and slowly turned back to him.  “Why... am I here?”

Bakugou  scoffed and looked away.  “I had to make sure your stupid ass didn’t go and die on me.  You can’t die before you acknowledge that I’m the best king who ever lived.”

Akane closed her eyes and smirked.  “I see.  That makes sense.  For a moment... I thought maybe...”  She shook her head.  “Well.  I’m better now.   So  I’ll return to the whores’ chambers and - “

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back down into the bed.  “Stay.  I order it.”

Akane stared at him for a long moment before she looked away.  “I’m in no condition to service you.  I should - “

“I’m not asking you to have sex with me, idiot.  I’m not  _ asking _  anything.  I’m telling you to stay.  Until you’re fully recovered you should sleep in here in a proper bed.  You’ll heal faster.”

Akane nodded slowly.  “What do you get out of it?  Of letting me stay in your bed?”

“Nothing I’m aware of.”   Bakugou  retorted.

Her gaze was suspicious on him.  “Do you intend to hold it against me?  To make me repay the favor?”

He glared at her and sat up, shouting, “I don’t want anything from it dammit!  I’m just trying to be nice!”

She shouted back, “But that’s not you!  You’re  _ not _  nice!  You’re selfish.  You - “

His lip curled back, showing his gum again.  “Hey  _ wench _ .  You’ve been nasty to me since you first showed up in my throne room.  You’ve made constant assumptions about me from the get-go.  I admit, most of what you said was  spot  on and I’m not arguing that.  But you don’t know  _ everything _  about me.  You’ve been pointing a lot of fingers of your own with acknowledging your own flaw of jumping to conclusions.  You only know what you’ve heard.  If I was truly the selfish, awful king you make me out to be.  You’d be dead.  Either from the moment you showed up in my throne as a captured criminal, or when you spoke ill of me, or when you struck me.  But I’ve over looked all of those things and let you lay here, thief.  I am  _ not _  a bad person.  An ignorant and arrogant king... yes.  You were right.  But I refuse to let you degrade who I am.  I am not evil.  I want this kingdom to survive.  I want my people to survive.  That includes you.”

Akane stared at him for the longest time as she processed his words and she realized that he was right.  She hadn’t actually met this man until she was caught and he’d spared her life.  All she knew of him was the rumors she heard or basing his actions and his being on the state of the country.  She had assumed a lot about him.

Perhaps... he wasn’t the most awful person in the world as she had painted him.

Her crimson eyes turned away.  “You’re not an awful person... but yet you still forced yourself on me against my will.  In my eyes... that makes you what you say you’re not.”

His gaze was intense before he sighed and sat up.  “I see.”  He turned his head away.  “I can’t take that back.  To me, it was your new duty in exchange for your life and you seemed unwilling to honor it.  Now I see it means something else entirely to you that it didn’t to me.  It won’t happen again, thief.”

Akane wasn’t sure she understood what he was saying.  “What?”

He slowly looked back at her.  “You heard me.  I won’t take you again without your permission.”

Akane pursed her lips.  It was so unexpected that he would say such a thing or agree to such a thing that she didn’t quite realize what that meant.  Her brows pinched.  “Then... where does that leave me?  If I’m bound here to repent for my crimes... but you don’t intend to use me any longer... so I just... rot in the  whores  chambers?”

“No.”  He smirked.  “You will still serve this palace.  I will speak with the guards in the morning.  We’ll determine your new duties and what you’ll be doing here.  But... in exchange... I must ask that you quit beating the guards when they fetch you?”

Akane suddenly busted out laughing.

Bakugou  glared at her.  “It isn’t funny, wench.  My damn steward is annoying as hell to calm down every time you beat them to a pulp and they go complain to him!”

Akane wiped the tears from her eyes from laughing.  “Sorry  sorry .  Got it.  I’ll...try to be more well behaved.”  She lingered a moment.  “Thank you... King Bakugou.”

He eyed her a bit before shaking his head and mussing her hair.  “Shut the hell up and get some sleep.  That way your lazy ass can get up and do some work for once.”

“Yes sir.”  Akane agreed, laying down and rolling so her back was to him.  As she curled up into the pillows, her thoughts were all over the place.  But now she was beginning to look at herself more critically.  She had in fact assumed a lot of things when she came here and her attitude had certainly left much to be desired.  For all of them.

And yet here she was, alive because a doctor cared for her, sleeping in a comfortable bed the king allowed her to share, and alive despite the things she had done.

Maybe with these new duties... she could finally begin to find her place here within the palace walls.


	7. Step 7

Akane shifted in her sleep the next morning and slowly opened her eyes.  She could hear a faint noise but it wasn’t enough to disturb her.  Naturally, she curled more into the soft, plush bed, pulling the blankets up further around her.  The fluffy feel of the cotton around her was so intoxicating, she couldn’t believe she’d ever slept without it.  As that notion crossed her mind though, she remembered that this wasn’t her bed – it was the kings.

She sat up, the comforter slipping down off her shoulders as she looked to the other side of the room.  The king pulled his fur cape on over his bare shoulders and grabbed the orange sleeves he wore over his powerful arms.  Looking at her over his shoulder, he coyly smirked, “Ah.  You’re finally up.  Never known a thief to be so lazy.”

Akane yawned into her hand.  “It’s a habit I developed the last few weeks.  Nothing much to do when the guards won’t let you go anywhere.”

“Well if you weren’t constantly beating them up and trying to run...”

She fluffed her wild black hair.  “Whatever, we know where this argument is  gonna  go.”

“Yes.”  He agreed, pulling his sleeves on.  “ So  you should get up, we have things to do.”

Akane blinked in confusion.  “What?  We do?”

“Yes.”   Bakugou  confirmed.  He opened the door to his chambers and the brunette handmaid came in with a gleeful smile on her face.  She dipped her head to the king.

“Good morning, sire.”  She purred.

“ Mornin ’.”  He rumbled and then flicked his head.  “Get her ready.  We’re already behind.”

The brunette turned her head and the smile disappeared upon seeing that is was Akane in the bed once again.  Exasperated, she agreed, “Yes sir...”

“Ow!”  Akane hissed and yanked the hairbrush from the woman’s hand.  “Let me do it!  You’re going to rip it all out!”

She glared right back.  “Well if you took decent care of your hair like a woman should...”

Akane continued to meet her glare.  She turned away from the woman and started braiding her own hair back.

The woman seethed, “Don’t pin it all back!  A woman should let her hair flow.”

“It’s not functional when it’s down.  Everything is easier with it up.”  Akane retorted, finishing the braids and standing up.  She looked in the mirror at the outfit she was placed in.  It was a leather tunic with black sleeves and a black puffy dress bottom.  It wasn’t really her style, but as things were, she didn’t have much choice.  For now, she’d play along.

Her red eyes drifted to the reflection of the woman’s green eyes glaring at her.  Akane asked, “What’s with your hatred of me so suddenly?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”  She growled.   Before she could finish answering, the door opened and both women looked over.

Bakugou  stepped in and glared, “Are you done?  Let’s go.”

Akane huffed.  “You are stupid bossy...”  She trotted after him, slipping her shoes on before heading out of his chambers.

He glared down at her.  “I get to be bossy, I’m the king.”

Akane rolled her eyes.  “Whatever.”

They made their way down several halls, each one decorated with gold or some other sort of  granduer .  On top of that, every corner seemed to be stationed with a set of guards whil servants crossed up and down the halls.

It only took a couple halls for Akane to begin to feel out of place.  Everywhere she turned, heads were turning back to her with looks of disgust and disapproval.  She could hear what they weren’t saying.  Someone like her – a nobody – was walking the halls without a guard and even more so at the  kings  side.  

Her chest tightened which was an odd reaction for her.  She was used to these looks any time she would slip up to the upper districts and pick-pocket the nobles.  So why was it bothering her so much now?  Because she was in the palace?  Because she knew she had a right to be here?

Refusing to dwell on it, she pursed her lips and kept her head forward, walking passed all of the stray eyes on her.  Eventually they came to a set of large stone doors.  Akane hesitated but  Bakugou  walked up like it was nothing.  On either side of the door were guards, both of them pushing open the large doors for him.  He glanced back at her when he realized her feet faltered.  “Something wrong, thief?”  He asked.

“No, nothing.”  She assured and then followed him inside.

It was the war room.  A large table with a map pinned down in each corner sat between three other people as they entered.  The steward’s face pinched up as soon as he saw her and complained, “Sir, why have you brought her?”

Akane sneered back at him, which made him immediately grumble and glare adamantly at Bakugou.

He pushed her up towards the edge of the table.  “She refuses to be of service as is, so we need to find new duties for her.”

Kaminari  fanned his hand.  “Just send her to join the other servants.   As long as she doesn’t beat them up, too.”

Akane growled, her glare growing on him.

Sorann  laughed, “Keep that up and you’re going to be the one she beats up, Denki.”   She looked back at  Bakugou .  “I assume you actually have an idea since you  brought  her here?”

Bakugou  glanced down at her and she looked at him expectantly before he nodded his head.  He put his hand on top of her wild black hair and stated, “She’s got some clever ideas in this head of hers, plus, she’s the best thief we’ve ever seen.  I say we put her talents to better use.  I want to put her in charge of  tomb-raiding .”

Kaminari  gasped, “You can’t be serious!”

Sorann  smirked.  “I think it’s a brilliant idea.”

Kirishima  was nodding his head.  “Hell yeah.  Then we can really get the currency rolling in.”

Kaminari  fanned his hand, “Wait you two are on board?”

Bakugou  asked, “What’s your issue with the idea?”

The steward huffed, “Need I remind all of you that she’s a  _ criminal _ .  You’re talking about giving her leverage into the information only known within the palace, the knowledge of the known tombs, and you’re giving her freedom to just leave.”

Bakugou  looked at Akane expectantly.  “I’m not going to plead your case for you.  What are your thoughts?”

Akane blinked for a moment as she thought over it.  It wouldn’t be that different from what she was had been doing, just that now she’d be working for the palace instead of against it.  “Okay.”  She agreed simply.  She looked at  Kaminari  who was still eyeing her suspiciously.  She shrugged her shoulders.  “I don’t really have anything I can say to make you trust me.  I’m a poor peasant and have nothing to lose by betraying you.  But you could probably ask your guards... you’d rather have me as an ally than an enemy.”

Kaminari  pursed his lips and his brow twitched.

Sorann , on the other hand, started giggling.  “I bet the guards would love to know they don’t have to fight her down anymore.”

Bakugou  grinned.  “Glad you enjoy the idea so much, Snow-head.  You’re in charge of her.”

Sorann  stiffened.  “What?”

He tipped his head.  “She’s still a prisoner.  She hasn’t earned her freedom yet.   So  I need someone to keep an eye on her at all times.”

Sorann  leaned her chin on her scepter.  “Alright I get it, I’ll keep an eye on the wild child.”

“Good.”   Bakugou  stated.  He looked at  Kaminari .  “Can we lay the decision to rest?”

Kaminari  sighed and rubbed the side of his face.  “I just want it to go down in history that I never approved of the idea.  I was against this from the beginning.”

Ignoring him entirely, he told  Sorann , “Go show her around.  I’ll catch up later.  I want to discuss battle plans.”

Sorann  nodded and waited for Akane to meander around the table to her side and they started walking across the large room, the opposite way she had come in.  She whispered to the  black haired  female, “Just remember if this is a ploy and you try to run just how uncomfortable my magical chains are.”

Akane smirked.  “Don’t worry, I’m no idiot.  I know even if I make it out of the palace, I wouldn’t have anywhere to go.  If I want to get any sort of resemblance to my old life, this is the way to do it.”

Sorann  paused at this.  “So then... you enjoy pillaging... it’s not just  cause  you have to.”

Akane gave her an odd look before a smile formed on her lips.  “I guess that’s true.  I’m good at it.  It might surprise you but... I’m quiet.  I’m efficient.  I’m tough.  I know people.  My talents make me perfect for being a thief.  But I have my convictions.  I hold tight to them.  I won’t hesitate to steal from someone who’s wealthy, but I won’t accept anything from someone poorer than me.  Most of the gold I stole... I gave to other peasants.”

“Is that why it was gone?”   Sorann  asked.  “When we caught you, you told the guards that all the gold you’d taken was gone.  You handed it out?”

Akane paused at this.  “I made use of it.”  She continued on.

Walking beside her,  Sorann  continued to ask, “Did you give it to your family?”

“My family is gone.  Been alone for a long time.”

“I’m sorry.   I sympathize.  Where were you originally from?”

This time Akane came to a complete stop.  For several moments she didn’t answer and  Sorann  could almost feel a palpable weight in the air between them.  Finally, the little thief sighed and answered, “ Runesif .”

Sorann’s  eyes slowly widened.

“ Runesif ?”  Bakugou  repeated, messing with his bottle of ale.  “What’s the big deal with that place?”

Kirishima  looked between  Sorann  and  Kaminari , both of them with intense faces and then the king who was just casually sitting in his throne as always.  “You didn’t hear about  Runesif  then?”

He leaned forward, elbows on his knees.  “No.  Fill me in.”

Sorann  held her scepter out and a purple energy leaked off it like water, falling onto the ground between them.  Suddenly a large map made of the same powdery purple magic glowed at their feet.   Sorann  explained, “There’s a lot of stories to be told on why the famines across the countries actually started.  Most supporters of our country claim that the Emporers’ taxes caused it.  But I, along with many others, think that the taxes were a consequence of the famines.”

Bakugou  fanned his hands.  “Then what caused them?”

“20 years  ago ... there was an accident in one of the neighboring countries, a small fort called Helgen.  It was an execution site.  There were no survivors of this accident and the fort was desecrated.  To this day, we don’t know what happened there.”

“What’s this got to do with Runesif?”  Bakugou questioned.

Sorann  asked him, “Have you heard any of the theories of what people think happened there, based on the damage that was seen?”

“No.”  Bakugou huffed.  “Didn’t even know it was attacked.”

“A dragon.”   Kirishima  stated.  “People think it was a dragon.”

Bakugou  laughed out loud.  When no one else joined his bellows, he glared between them, “That was a joke, right?  The dragons have been extinct forever.  Even  _ I _  know that.”

“ Helgen  was the first of several places to be attacked like this.  All of them with a lot of evidence that substantiate a dragon attack.  But there was a place where it was most indicative.”  She fanned her hand and her magic zoomed in on a part of the map.  Ten years  ago ... when Endeavor attacked your village, something else happened in the town of  Runesif .  Here, there was a monument to the last known skeleton of a dragon.  It was mounted and put on display.  The town’s pride and joy.  Until one day everything burned to the ground.  The people were all gone and so was the skeleton.”

Bakugou  glared at her.  “I don’t see how that means it’s a dragon.  Sounds like bandits to me.  Looking for a prize.”

“I don’t see how a group of bandit thugs could have made off with a dragon skull, sir.  I believe the stories.  That we haven’t seen the last of the dragons.”  She sighed.  “In  fact  it bums me out that skeleton vanished.  I would have loved to have seen it.”

Bakugou  grumbled, “So the point in all of this story is...”

Kirishima  explained, “She’s the only person we know of to have come from that village.”

“Does she know anything about what happened?”  Bakugou insisted.

“I’m certain she does.  But... she was... resistant to discussing it.”  Sorann confessed.

“ And  where is she?  Since you’re clearly doing such  and excellent  job of monitoring her.”  Bakugou stated.

Sorann  huffed.  “She’s in the bath house!  I’ll go get her.”

He waved his hand.  “Just send her to my room when she’s done.”

“Yes sir.”   Sorann  agreed before heading out of the throne room.

Kirishima  watched her for several moments before he turned to  Bakugou .  “Sir.  I’ll go prepare the night guard.”

Bakugou’s  eyes lingered on him for the longest time as he walked out.  He was surprised by his silence in general, but said nothing.  This time.


	8. Step 8

Akane yawned as she leaned her head back in the bath.  These baths were much nicer than the ones downstairs.  First of all, it was a private bath, not a communal bath.  Secondly, there were candles and petals all about the room.  It smelled so nice and felt so comfortable.  She never wanted to get out of the water.

She sighed.  “It’s no wonder men and women get drunk on wealth... this is addicting...”  The water was so warm on her scars.

A moment later, she could feel the slightest shift in the air current, especially since her eyes were closed.  It didn’t take but a moment for her to know who it was.  “Do you need me for something, Sorann?”

Sorann  huffed from where she stood near the tubs edge.  “You  _ are _  good.  Are you almost done?  You’ll be a prune at this rate.”

“That’s fine.”  Akane sat up, her back to the woman and she asked, “I’m guessing you reported to the king where I’m from?”

There was a pause before she answered, “Of course I did.  It’s a big deal.”

“I know.”  Akane stated, climbing out of the bath and wrapping a towel around her.  “It’s why... I had considered lying for a moment.   So  you wouldn’t ask... and wouldn’t tell.   So  no one would have to know.”  She twisted her hair up into a braided knot on the top of her head and then looked back at her.

“What happened there?” Sorann asked.

Akane turned away.  “It doesn’t matter.  It’s in the past.”  She started to step out of the room.

Sorann  rushed, “Was it a dragon?”

Akane stepped through the door, whispering, “ Dragons  are extinct,  Sorann .”

Sorann  stood alone in the bathroom for a moment before cursing to herself.  She bit her thumb nail.  She couldn’t tell if she was sidestepping the question or dismissing her.  She’d have to try again later.

Bakugou  looked back as Akane stepped into his chambers.  He asked, “Enjoy the bathhouse?”

“Yes.  It’s much nicer than the set up for the whores.”  Akane stated.  “It’s no good for those like me that don’t like company.”

He smirked, “Must kill you having to share a bed with me then.”

“A bed is a bed.”  Akane stated, dropping down into the other chair.  “It’s much more comfortable than I’m used to, so I don’t mind.”

He slid a glass over to her side of the table and asked, “Want some ale?”

Akane accepted the glass and brought it to her lips before asking, “So... I have a question.”

“Alright.” He stated, taking a swig himself.

“How many servants do you just let come into your chambers with no strings attached, requiring no service from them, and then just give them a drink?”

He looked at her through the corner of his eye.  “One.”

Akane took another sip.  “Why me?  After I’ve been so downright hateful to you.”

Bakugou  shrugged.  “I want to prove you wrong.  I want to hear you say that I’m a good king.”

Akane swirled her glass.  “You’ve got a long way to go.”

“Speaking of a long way.”  He stated suddenly, pointing his finger at her while still holding his glass.  “ Sorann  seems to think it’s a big deal that you’re from Runesif.”

She sighed.  “You want to know what happened, right?”

“Not really.”

Akane looked at him in surprise.

He leaned back like he didn’t have a care in the world.  “Don’t really give a shit where you came from or what you were before.  You’re a servant of the palace now.  Everything you were and everything that happened before this doesn’t matter  any more .  You’re starting over.  A clean slate.”

She stared at him.  “Except that my servitude is because of my criminal history.”

“Okay well except that part.” He chuckled.  “But I really just don’t give a shit.”

Akane sighed, but there was a half smirk on her lips.  “Fine.”  She stood up from the chair and walked out onto the balcony and leaned her elbows down on the stone rail.  The wind kicked the few of her fallen locks up out of her face as she looked over the massive village below.  “It’s a really nice view up here.”  Her gaze drifted over to the other side of the railing from her were a couple stones sat on the ledge.  One still rolled an inch before coming to a stop.

“Yeah.”   Bakugou  stated, crossing his arms behind his head.  “Views like this make it good to be king.”

Akane turned around and started looking through the room.  “I have a question for you, King.”

“Hm...?”

“You said you got that jewelry from a cache the bandits were keeping at Bleak Falls Barrow, right?”

“Mhm.”  He purred.

Akane walked over to the fire place and grabbed the long metal stoker, lifting it up and looking it up and down.  Once she was satisfied, she walked  back over  to him.  He looked up at her curiously, “What are you doing?”

“When you raided their cache... did you run into the bandits?”

“Well yeah.  We sent them running.”  Bakugou  stated.  “They were a bunch of scared little cowards.”

“So you let them live.”  Akane stated.

He eyed her curiously.  “Yes...?”

“Big mistake.” Akane told him, turning her back to him just as a person dropped down from above the veranda and in the doorway.  As soon as he had his feet planted and turned to point his sword at them, Akane lunged, hitting the stoker across his neck and flipping him backwards over the rail and to the ground below.  She flipped it around in her hand so she was holding the spike backwards and stabbed it through the next man who dropped down.

Bakugou  was on his feet, snarling.  When the next person climbed up over the rail, he put his hand on his face, blasting him right off and to join his buddy below.  Akane turned to him.  “Bandits are vengeful about their loot.  Let them live and they’ll come back for it.  Good news is they aren’t very stealthy.”

Bakugou  drew his sword and turned to her.  “Good advice.  Won’t make that mistake again.”  

When they heard shouting from down below, they leaned over and looked towards the palace gate.  Several more bandits were charging in, fighting the guards.  He glared at her, “Get down to the armory.  You need something better than that fire poke to fight with.”

Akane nodded her head.  Without wasting a moment, she turned on her heel and busted out of the chambers and made her way down several halls until she got the armory.   Inside she looked around.  Most all of it was generic soldier equipment.  But she didn’t need anything fancy to put these bastards down.  She grabbed a knife, slipping it through her belt and then took a long bow and a quiver of arrows off the wall.

14 arrows.

That should be enough for this rough lot.

She darted back out of the armory and down the hall.  When she heard noises ahead, she jumped up off a side table and into the rafters above.  She bounded between the wooden rails silently as she reached the point of the chaos.  Several soldiers and bandits were mixing it up.  She swung down behind the closest one and wrapped her legs around his neck, snapping it before pulling herself back up.  A couple of them were backed up towards her so she dropped back down again, burying her knife in the back of one’s neck, then turning and throwing it through the head of the next one.

When the final bandit turned towards her, she kicked his torso so he stumbled backwards.  Grabbing her knife from the skull of the bandit, she tripped the living one and helped him down to the floor with a knife through the heart.

She continued to make her way through the halls, helping out any soldier she could find as she put the bandits to rest.

Sorann  and  Kirishima  were walking near the palace gates.  She had her arms crossed over her torso as she stated, “It’s almost a full moon tonight.  I bet the werewolves are getting restless.”

Kirishima chuckled, “Are you trying to warn me?”

She joking barked at him.  “Better run red warrior.”

“You can’t scare me away,  Sorann .  Sorry.”  He told her playfully.  They passed a couple guards who dipped their heads to them.

“That’s probably good.  You wouldn’t be much a knight if a little pup can run you off.”  She  jest .

Kirishima  laughed.  “You got that right.   So  how’s your research going?  Last I heard from you, you were starting to run into dead ends on that spell.”

Sorann  fanned her hands.  “Hasn’t gotten any better, to be honest.  We don’t have a lot of books here that help me.  I wish I could make a trip back out to  Winterhold  and get the scripts on it.”

“Have you asked  Bakugou ?  He’d probably let you.”  Kirishima  suggested, raised up some vines that draped off an archway in the courtyard.

Sorann  started to pass under it when she glanced back.  “Yeah may -  “  Her  lips pursed.  The guards that were just there were gone.  In that same moment, she heard a tapping along the fence that connected to the archway and looked up in time to see a massive man clad in armor raise a club up over his head as he jumped down towards them.

Sorann  yanked her scepter free as  Kirishima  raised up his arm and held it protectively over her.  The club hit his arm and shoulder but his skin formed cracks, turning as hard as rock.  His red eyes narrowed.  “You made a big mistake buddy.”

Sorann  held her scepter out and pointed it forward, freezing the newcomer in ice.  

At the same time, many more bandits started climbing up over ledges and came pouring into the courtyard.   Sorann  narrowed her eyes.  “A raid.  How naïve.”

Kirishima  started knocking down the first few that came at them.  The jacked the axe from the hands of one and spun around, slicing through about five at one time.  “Yeah.  What moron attacks the palace directly?”

“Clearly - ”   Sorann  stated, casting sparks spells at several of the armor clad warriors so that the purple-tinted lightning zapped through all of them and dropped them.  “ - it’s men unfamiliar with our power.  Looks like we’ll have to remind them.”

Kirishima  cracked his knuckles.  “Shall we?”

Akane rolled out the main door and into the shadow of one of the buttresses of the palace.  She had just tucked herself away with the knife to her chest when sparks went flying past her.  She had expected it to be  Sorann  again, casting the same spark spell she’d used on her the other day, but she realized that these bolts were a bright golden color instead of purplish.  Looking over her shoulder, she saw  Kaminari  drop a couple bandits after electricuting them.

He turned and looked up, seeing several arches along the wall of the gate.

Akane quickly drew her bow and knelt to one knee, notching her arrows.  Releasing one, she buried it right through the neck of the first one.  The a second through the knee and chest of the next.  Her angle was just right that she was able to rapid fire three more, dropping the last of the  other  archers.

Kaminari  was looking back.  “Who’s doing that?”

Another bandit was coming up on his other side and Akane lowered her bow and fired another arrow right between his eyes.  He dropped to the ground, making  Kaminari  jump.

Akane stood, her bow already notched again.

Kaminari  blinked.  “Thief, it’s you.  Where’s the king?”

“He was in his chambers last I saw hi - “

Several explosions suddenly went up, blasting out the windows and doorways of the upper palace floor.  It was making  it’s  way down, with bodies on fire flying out in the wake of the explosions.  

On the other side of the palace, a rush of wind followed by a swell of fire erupted through the courtyard.  Akane and  Kaminari  quickly climbed up onto the wall of the gate so they’d be out the way of the flames.  She knelt down and started shuffling through the pockets of one of the fallen archers as well as nabbing the arrows he had left.

The rush of fire came up the other side of the wall, burning, in one fell swoop, all the bandits that were still trying to get in.  Inside the courtyard, through the flames, a pile of bandit bodies was rushing forward across the grass and then took a hard turn, busting right through the gate and all of them toppled over down the steps.

Kirishima’s  entire body was hard as a rock as he stood up from the pile of corpses.

Sorann  walked along the top of the wall towards Akane and  Kaminari , her hands dancing in the air as she swayed, the flames spell following her command and burning their enemies before they could cross the threshold of the palace.

Another explosion blew out the front window of the castle and the king came flying through the air and landed on top of the gate with a  hard enough  impact that the stone cracked under his feet.  He straightened up, his body sizzling and soot covering his arms.  His lip curled up and a dark growl rumbled from his throat.  “Who’s next?”

Akane looked down, past the flames, past the mound of bodies, to the level below where several bandits stood, their eyes wide.

She knew what they were looking at.

Sheer, raw  _ power _ .

Sorann  effortlessly burned away most of their army with so little care that she was humming and dancing as she bent the fire to her will.   Kirishima  who rose from the fire with his hardened skin carrying a pile of corpses and not a scratch on him.  The King who hovered over them, a grin on his face and wild look in his eyes, ready for a fight to the bitter end.

It was obvious who would win.

Flames licked upwards, turning the black sky orange in the light.  It looked like it could have been dawn already.

The bandits dropped their weapons, one by one and started backing up.  All at once, they turned on their heels and began running away.

Bakugou  huffed and snarled, but he straightened up.  “What do you think, thief?  Let ‘ em  live?  Or end it so we never deal with them again?”

Akane blinked and looked up at him from where she knelt.  Looking back after the bandits, she shook her head.  “You terrified them.  They won’t return here.”

Bakugou  rolled his shoulders.  “Good.”  He turned and hopped down off the gate.  “Bastards... blew up my room.”

Kirishima  laughed.  “I’m... fairly certain that was you, sir.”  He trotted after his king and back into the castle.

Akane stared in awe after them.

“What’s wrong, Akane?”

She looked up to see that  Sorann  was looking down at her, where she still hadn’t gotten up from looting the guard.  “Looks like you saw a ghost.”

She took  Sorann’s  offered  hand  and got to her feet as well.  “I... had no idea just how powerful you guys were.”

Sorann  nodded.  “It takes strong people to oppose an empire.  We wouldn’t be here now if we weren’t enough to make Endeavor himself nervous.”

“Yeah...”  Akane mused.  “Just...wow.”

Sorann  giggled and whacked her with her scepter.  “Don’t go soft on us now.  We need a tough little thief like you helping us.  Now go get some rest.   Kaminari  and I will round up the guards and get this place cleaned up.”

“Okay.”  She agreed and then hopped down off the wall.

Kaminari  was standing there and grumbled a bit before looking away.  “Thanks for backing me up.  Sorry for being so hard on you.”

Akane scoffed and grinned.  “You’re apologizing... for being suspicious of a thief?”

“Well, I mean - “  Kaminari  started.

Akane shook her head.  “It was your job to be suspicious and the word of reason.  I hold nothing against you.  But... don’t think I won’t give you a hard time in return.”  She winked playfully before trotting by.

When she passed the guards in the doorway this time, they didn’t give her odd looks.

In fact, they dipped their heads just a bit.

Bakugou  was waiting in the main hall.  “Stop taking your damn time.  I’m tired.  Let’s go to bed.”

Her eyes widened a bit.  “R-right!”  She hurried after him.


	9. Step 9

Kaminari  put his fist to his chin and  grimaced .

Sorann  glanced at him and stated, “It could be worse...”

Bakugou  was grinning.  “Who cares?  Least we took care of those bandits.”

Kaminari  stated, “I think you guys did more damage than the bandits...”

Akane huffed.  “It was mostly the king.”

Bakugou’s  brow twitched in annoyance and he wrapped his arm around her neck and started digging his knuckles into her scalp.  “What’d you say,  you  filthy rat!?”

The five of them were standing in front of the palace gates, surveying the broken gate as well as the rest of the damage to the castle.  They weren’t wrong.  Most of the damage was from the fires and explosions, and  Kirishima  busting through the gate.

Sorann  chuckled with a hand on her hip.  “Guess this means we need to prioritize getting some gold.  You know what that means, Akane.  Time to put you to work.”  She fanned her hand.  “Let’s go talk to  Tetsutetsu  and get you a proper bow.  That one you were running around with last night was crap.”

Kirishima  grinned.  “You girls have fun and stay out of trouble.   Kaminari  and I will focus on cleaning the place up.”  They headed off to catch up with a couple of the guards that were walking through the courtyard.

Sorann  waved, “Have fun,  Eijirou !”

Akane huffed, “Let’s go  Sorann .  Show me where to get a decent bow.”  She started off and  Sorann  started to follow after her until her arm was grabbed by the king.  

She looked back at him in  surprise  but his red eyes were unusually guarded and glazed.  He mumbled to her, “Don’t let her run off or die, got it?”

“Yes sir.”  She paused.  “Are you sure this is still just about proving her wrong, though?”

He said nothing back, but turned sharply away, heading back to the throne room.

Sorann  led Akane into the downstairs of the castle.  Much of this area, as she knew from living in the  whores  chamber was dedicated to servants of the palace – cooks, alchemists, stewards, whores, all of them.  They went down a couple halls until they entered into a larger room.  This room felt hot – that was because there was a forge and a smelter in it.

A man was hunched over the forge, tapping his foot on the bellows to cool and heat it, but he paused and looked up.  “Hey again, Sorann.  Who’s this?”

Akane stepped forward as  Sorann  introduced.  “This is Akane the Deft.  Ex thief, now serving the palace as our own little pillager.”

“ Oh  is that so?”  The man stepped back and around so he could be seen in the light.  His body was made almost entirely out of iron.  He looked like a statue, to be honest.  He held his hand out.  “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Akane.  What can I do for you guys today?”

Akane hesitantly shook his hand.  He really was made out of iron!

Sorann  explained, “She needs a bow and some good arrows.  The Palace will pay for it.”

“I see.”  He stated.  Fanning his hand, he led them over to the other part of the large room where a ton of weapons and armor were laying.  He reached across the pile and onto the shelf.  “This is the best I can make with the equipment I have now.  It’s a Nordic Bow, based on those  ruins  you guys are always pillaging.  Got one that you guys retrieved and used it to design more.  If you guys’ get anythin good pillaging around, maybe I can make something better.”

Akane nodded.  “I appreciate this at least.”  She accepted the bow and turned, pulling the string and holding her finger out.  It wasn’t very heavy so she’d be able to draw fast.  That suited her.

Sorann  asked, “That work?”

“Yep.”  She agreed.

“ Let‘ s get some armor on you, too.”  Sorann suggested.

Akane looked at  Tetsutetsu .  “Do you have anything very light?”

“Leather is the lightest I have that still does the job.”  He explained.

Akane pursed her lips and turned back to Sorann.  “The way I move, I’d rather have no armor than armor that makes a lot of noise.”

Sorann  frowned.  “But if you get caught off guard...”

“I’ll be okay.”  Mounting her new bow in the holster and strapping it to her back, she stated, “Actually, I have a uniform I used on my own endeavors back at my uh... hideaway.”

Sorann  crossed her arms.  “ Oh  is that so?”

Akane finished pulling on her bracers and adjusted the strap of her holster and quiver.  She turned to the mage and spread her arms.  “What do you think?  It’s lightweight, dark colored, and totally efficient for sneaking through ruins.”

Sorann  laughed.  “I think you look like a thief.”

Akane winked.  “That’s the point, thanks!”  Once she pulled up her hood, she turned to Sorann.  “So now we just need to find a tomb, right?”

Sorann  nodded her head, walking  along side  her as they left the little hideaway.  It was nothing more than a small nook in a back alley.  She had kept all her belongings in a couple chests.  Seeing was the first time  Sorann  felt like she could actually believe her that she’d kept none of the gold for herself.  The walls on either side of the nook were broken and crumbling and the ground below had a small layer of water.  It was the slum of the slum.  And she’d lived here?  She asked, “You must have been really glad to get a place in the palace compared to here.”

Akane glanced back at her.  “Yeah maybe.  I’d have been just as happy getting dry ground to sleep on.  But I will admit... The baths and beds are nice.  At the same time though... I feel... as though I’ve betrayed the people a bit.”

Sorann  gave her a confused look as they crossed onto a road that had several people lining it with blankets and small baskets, looking for food or comfort.  “How so?”

“Many of these people depended on me and few others to provide for them.  Now I’m providing for the people they blame for their situation.”  Akane explained.  “I see now that everything isn’t so black and white but to them... things have changed for the worst and now I’ve prospered.  It feels cruel.”

Sorann  caught her wrist.  “It doesn’t have to be.  Once we find a tomb... I can help you sneak away some goods to still bring to the people here.  Or I can help you sneak out extras from the palace.”

Akane’s eyes widened a bit.  “You’d do that?  Wouldn’t the king be pissed?”

She giggled.  “ Of course  he would.  But...I’m not opposed to a little bit of trouble myself.  Besides.  My... parents grew up like this as well.  I hate to see people living in these situations... and to do nothing about it.  So... let me help, okay?”  She gave her a big grin.

Akane paused before she slowly smiled as well.  “Welcome to the dark side, fellow thief.”  She fanned her hand as they walked.  “Anyway.   So  the tomb.”

“Bleak Falls Barrow is the only tomb I know of around here.  We’d have to explore to find another one.”  Sorann stated.

“Or we can ask my friends.”   Akane stated.

“Your friends?”

Akane turned and walked backwards.  “If you’re a thief now... it’s time to get acquainted with my... friends.”

“I... don’t like the sound of this...”

To  Sorann’s  surprise, they made their way to a small, local cemetery.  It was decorated in all sorts of flowers – dragon tongue and nightshade being the most bountiful.  Akane walked through it like she had done it a thousand times but  Sorann’s  face was baffled.  She couldn’t understand what was going on.  On the farthest side of the cemetery was a large stone hut with a massive, beautiful coffin in it.

Akane walked in and sat on the coffin lid.

Sorann  frowned and looked at her curiously.  “Your friends you’re wanting me to meet... are they dead?”

Akane laughed.  “No.”  She leaned back on her hands and asked, “Can I trust you?”

Her eyes narrowed.  “Yes?”

“But can I really trust you?”  Akane challenged.  “I’m about to show you something that no one outside the guild is allowed to know.  But I’m not going to force you to join the guild if you don’t want to.  But I do require you to keep this secret and never share it.”

Sorann  nodded her head.  “You can trust me.”

Akane reached into her pocket.  She pulled out a small piece that looked like two triangle fused together in a diamond shape but with a circle in the middle.  She held it up for  Sorann  to see and then placed it inside the matching symbol on the coffin.  The piece slid in perfectly and when she pushed on it, a loud rumbling suddenly filled the room and the coffin began moving backwards.

Sorann  gasped and stepped back.  Beneath them a staircase was coming into view that led down to a well like entrance.  She looked up.  “This guild... is headquartered under a coffin in a cemetery?”

Akane hopped off the coffin and landed at the bottom of the steps.  “That’s right.  Only those of us in the guild are  privy  to the knowledge that this coffin belongs to the greatest thief that ever lived.   Sevren  Hoggs.”

Sorann  blinked.  “I’ve... never head of him.”

Akane grinned.  “That’s what made him the greatest thief.  No one ever caught him.   No one ever knew the things he did.  Except us.  Those who follow in his footsteps.”  She opened the lid and climbed down the weak, creaking ladder.  She landed soundlessly on her toes and turned around, walking down the small brick hallway.

Sorann followed quickly after.

It opened up into a wide room, the sewers flowing in each direction under a platform that connected all four sides.   Sorann  covered up her mouth.  “It stinks down here.”

Akane chuckled.  “You get used to it.  Come on pussyfoot.”

Sorann  gasped.  “P-pussyfoot?!”

She walked her around the open area and to the left, through what looked like an entry way made out of a bookshelf with no back.  She had so many questions.  This time, the area looked much busier.  There was a small bar against the wall, boxes of supplies and food, and several people sitting around at tables, talking.

Several of them stopped talking and looked at them curiously.  A man behind the bar, who was sweeping peacefully was one of them.  He raised his broom and shouted, “Akane!  You’re alive!  I thought for sure you’d been killed!”

Akane grinned.  “I’m unkillable,  Vekel .”  Before she could say anything else, another man – a large, bear-like man – approached them.  All of his hair was braided back, even his beard, but it looked like he could crush them both in one hand.  

He growled down at them.  “I assume there’s a reason you brought a stranger here?”

Akane fanned her hand dismissively at him.  “Easy Dirge.  Just  cause  I was caught doesn’t mean I’m causing trouble from here on out.  I have updates.  This girl – her name is  Sorann  – is the Court Wizard of Sand Palace.”

Vekel  sighed as Dirge snarled, “You brought the fucking court wizard here!?  What would make you think that was a good idea?”

“She’s a friend.  She wants to help – just like us.” Akane explained.

“Okay but your friend works directly under the king.  The same guy that would put all our heads on a pike if he knew we were here.”  He drew his massive  warhammer , his glare pointed at Sorann.

Sorann  pursed her lips and started to say something when there was shouting that erupted from behind them, back in the other area.

Something in Akane’s red eyes seemed to sparkle and without wasting a moment, she rushed into the other room.  A burly woman had a smaller, bald man pinned with his arms behind his back.  The woman had messy blond hair that looked greasy as though she rarely had time to wash it – or didn’t care.  She shouted down at the other man.  “I’ve warned you for the last time, Delvin, you bastard!  I’ll cut your fucking balls off!”

Akane leaned over the table closest to them.  “Caught peeking again?”

Delvin looked up.  “Oi, Akane, you’re back!  Could  ya  tell Vex to let me go before she breaks my fucking arm?”

Vex pushed his arm up more, making the other guy cry out.  “What are you  yamming  about, Delvin.  Akane would be on my side.”  She looked up at the two girls.  “Who’s your friend?  Not like you to bring  company  around.  Thought you liked doing things on your own.”

“I do.”  Akane stated.  She patted  Sorann’s  arm.  “As you know, I was caught by some guards.  Instead of killing me, the king’s forced me to serve him.  On top of that, he’s asked me to use my skill to raid tombs.”

Vex narrowed her eyes and dropped Delvin.  “So... we’re enemies now?  Then what the hell are you doing here?”

Dirge, who had followed them, demanded, “That’s what I want to know, too.”

Akane shook her head.  “That’s where  Sorann  comes in.  She’s  gonna  help me pocket some earnings.  We want to keep helping the people of this town.   So  let’s work together.”

Vex narrowed her eyes.  “Why the hell...would we go along with that and get only a portion of what we would get if we just did it ourselves.  You got busted, you dig your own grave.”

“Now Vex, that is not how treat other members of our guild.”

They all looked over as another man showed up.  His long silver brown hair was pulled back and most of his face was covered in a huge puffy beard.  He put his hand on Akane’s shoulder.   ”Welcome  back, lass.  And it’s nice to meet your friend, too.”

Vex sighed.  “It just sucks that - “

“Vex.”  The man stated.  “Think about it.  If we agreed to this, she’s got an in with the King.  Who better to have on our side.”

Vex huffed.

Sorann  let out a sigh when it appeared everyone calmed down at the new  mans’  words.  Akane turned to her and explained, “This guy here is the man who brought me to the thieves guild - Brynjolf.  He found me struggling to survive and taught me how to use my skills to live.  He took me under his wing and trained me.”

Brynjolf  chuckled.  “And then the protégé surpassed the master, isn’t that right, Akane the Deft?”

Akane laughed.  “If I was really any good, then no one would have a nickname for me.  No one would know I was a thief.”

He shrugged and put his hands on their shoulders.  “ So  tell me, what can I do for you lasses?  I assume you came here with  purpose .”

“We did.  I know all of you have a lot of information.  We just need to know the location of a tomb.  Even if it’s a smaller one.”  Akane explained.

“Hmm... I see.”   Brynjolf  stated, scratching his beard.  “It is... quite an ask on our part.  It’d be hard to explain to the other guild members that there is benefit in this for us...”    With a heavy sigh he nodded his head.  “But I don’t want you to become our enemy or lose this chance to gain some important acquaintences.”  He glanced around before motioning with his head to another room.

They followed and he handed off a scroll.  “We were given a request to retrieve an item from this location.  Bring the item back to us so we can return it to the requester and we’ll be even.”

Sorann’s  eyes brightened.  “That’s a fair trade.”

Akane smiled.  “ Thanks Brynjolf .  I appreciate it.”

“Don’t tell anyone you got it from me.  Now get out of here, lass.”  He ushered both of them back to the ladder so they could leave.


	10. Step 10

Bakugou  looked over when he saw Akane approaching.  He smirked triumphantly.  “You’re back and with quite the boisterous look on your face.  You were successful then?”

Akane grinned and nodded her head.  “That’s right.  We already know the next tomb we’re going to.”

He tipped his head.  “Where are we going?”

“We?”  Akane repeated.

He walked past her, to the war room and chuckled, “You didn’t think you were going alone, did you?  I want to know where I’m sending my men.  I’ll be going with.”

Akane’s jaw slacked, unsure what to make of this information.  She had just assumed that since she was in charge that she would get to dictate who went – her alone.  She had hoped.  

Upon entering the war room,  Kirishima  grinned brightly at them as he and  Sorann  turned towards them.  He stated, “ Sorann  just filled me in.   So  the place is called Dustman’s Cairn?  It doesn’t sound like it’s too far from here.”

Kaminari  frowned.  “Also sounds really dangerous.  How many brigades do we want to take?”

Bakugou  crossed his arms and looked at Akane.  “I said you could lead this.  I was thinking two, what do you suggest?”

Akane stared at him a moment.  “Honestly?  None.”

Kaminari  choked on air and demanded, “ _ What _ ?”

“I don’t want to take anyone else.”  Akane explained.  “I want to go alone.”

“You’re insane.”   Kirishima  stated.  “We’ve had expeditions take out twenty or more soldiers.”

“And that’s why.”  Akane stated.  “If you want to send a brigade in there, you’re going to lose a  _ lot _  of men.  Send me in alone and you will lose none.  Those are your choices.”

“You really think you can go completely through the tomb alone?”  Kaminari  asked.

Akane nodded.  “I’ve done it tons of times before.  You think I had help with raiding those tombs before you?  No.  I know the best way to get through traps and draugr.”

Sorann  looked at  Bakugou .  “She’s got a point.  What do you think?  It also means we don’t risk the lives of any of our men.”

“It also just means suicide.”   Kaminari  argued.  “Your skills are no use to us when you’re dead.”  But he also looked at  Bakugou  for  final  decision.

Bakugou  eyed Akane for several moments before he finally nodded his head.  “A compromise then.  The four of us will go.”  He looked at Sorann and Kirishima.  “Are you two okay with that?”

Sorann  nodded and held up a peace sign.  “Sounds good to me.”

Kirishima  punched the palm of his hand.  “Hell yeah.  I was starting to get rusty.  Last night was just a teaser.”

Akane sighed and ran her hand through her wild black locks.  “I guess that’s fair.  But will you guys promise to follow my lead?  I have a way of doing things.  If you do everything I do, we’ll be fine.”

Bakugou huffed.  “What you’re already going to try and order us around?”

Akane stiffened but grumbled at him, “If you want to live your highness.”

Bakugou  glared at her.  “You sure are getting ballsy.”  He mussed her hair and shoved her forward.  “We agree.  Let’s go.”

Once they finalized decisions and returned to their quarters to prepare, Akane was twisting her midnight black hair up into messy braids just like before when there was  knock  on the chamber door.   Bakugou  looked over and called for them to enter.

Kaminari  walked hesitantly in.  He had a scroll tucked away under his arm as usual and asked, “Sir...do you really feel it wise that you go?”

Bakugou  huffed.  “Of course.  Got nothin’ else to do round here.”

“There’s plenty of things for you to do!  Like stay alive!”   Kaminari  argued.  When he realized that he was getting worked up, he took a deep breath and calmed himself.  “I can’t tell you what to do, of course, but the thief did say she was capable of doing this herself.  Your joining seems unnecessary.”

Bakugou  tightened up the belts on his sleeves and smirked back at him.  “That’s what makes it fun.  Thanks for the  peptalk .  If you’re done, we need to head out.”

“Of course.”  Kaminari ducked back out of the room.

Akane lingered a moment before she bit her lip.  “Your highness.  What do you intend to do with all the gold?”  What was she doing?  Was it guilt?

He gave her a curious look.  “Pay soldiers.  Spend it where Sparky tells me to.”

“ So  it’s... not allotted already?”  Akane insisted.

“Nah.”   Bakugou  informed.  “ Dunno  what we’ll get till we get back.  Why?”

“Do you intend to give some to the lower class?  The poverty areas?”

There was a long pause before  Bakugou  stated, “Sparky says that’s not worth it.  That investing only in those who can put back into the economy of our little kingdom are worth providing for.  He said  poverish  areas are lost causes.”

“Majority of the kingdom is impoverished.”

Bakugou  sighed.  “If we don’t invest where we should, it’ll only get worse.”

Akane looked down, her brows pinching in frustration.  Then it seemed she had no choice.  She and  Sorann  would have to lie and steal behind their backs.  It would be a lot harder now with them tagging along.  What would happen to them... if they found out?

Bakugou  started for the door but he stopped.  His back was to her as he stated, “You want to give them the gold.”  It wasn’t a question.

“I do.”  Akane confirmed.  “I... don’t agree they’re a lost cause.  I came from there.  I know what those people are worth.”

He sighed heavily.  “I’ll talk to Sparky.  As far as I see it, we made an agreement that you would go unpaid.”

“I know.  But I - “

“Which, to me, means that you can’t have your share.”   Bakugou  finished.  Akane’s eyes widened as he added, “So... you should get to decide where it goes as long as you don’t keep a drop of it.”

“Do you mean it?” Akane asked.

“I guess.”  He stated simply, throwing the door open.  With a haughty growl, he told her, “We gotta go get it first!”

  


Dustman’s Cairn.

Far outside the city’s edge, it sat between two hills, buried in a trench in the ground.  The large iron doors loomed in front of them, the symbol of the barrow etched into the door to confirm it was the right place.  Based on the letter that  Brynjolf  had given them, a small family had found this Cairn many years ago under the rule of Endeavor before this plot of land had been taken.  The family had  seeked  shelter here during a night, unknowing that these places were normally thriving with the haunted souls of the  nords .  The woman’s husband and daughter had been killed that night and she’d barely managed to escape, though she’d lost everything.  The items she wanted were the wedding ring on her  husbands  corpse and a doll her daughter had taken with her.

Kirishima  asked, “So, two sentimental items in exchange for being given the location?”

“That was the deal my friend made.”  Akane stated.  She hadn’t told them who her friends were and  Sorann  had faithfully stayed silent as well.  “Everything else is ours for the taking.”

“Let’s go.”   Bakugou  started forward but Akane held her arm out.  “Hold on.  You agreed to follow my lead.  The safest way through these dungeons are to move quietly.  Let me take the lead and the rest of you follow in.  If everything goes flawlessly, everything should be dead by the time you get to it.”

Bakugou  made a face.  “That’s not any fun.”

Kirishima  agreed with a fist pump.  ”Yeah, we want some action, too!”

Akane glared at them.  “Our lives are not fun and games.  These are dangerous places.”

Sorann  had her hands on her hips.  She had traded in her long silky robs for a much more functional uniform – a hooded tight top with a wrap around her waist and a pouched skirt.  Her tall pale boots had a dagger strapped to her thigh and her scepter was tied tight to her back.  The entire uniform was patched with blue and dark blue and it made her look sassier than ever.  “We already agreed to follow her lead.  Akane is right.  You guys can have fun another time.  This is serious.  We don’t know what we could find down there.”

With huffs, the boys agreed and all four of them entered.

Akane moved quietly and quickly several feet ahead of them.  It was startling to  Sorann  that she could hear the sashays of her skirt, the clanks of  Kirishima’s  armor, and  Bakugou’s  heavy boots, but Akane moved swifter than any of them but there wasn’t a sound from her.  Her bow was already out and drawn, an arrow notched in case any corner led to an enemy.

The descended several flights of stairs and the area opened up immediately into several  criss-crossing  halls of corpses.  The place was covered in filth.

Bakugou  had his hands on his hips.  “Nothing’s here.  It’s all dead.”  He grumbled.  While he did,  Kirishima  was reaching into a few pots he found, finding gold pieces and pocketing them.

Akane ignored  Bakugou’s  comment, but shot him a warning glare to keep quiet.  After a few corners, there was a sound like distant clicking that was beginning to grow louder.   Sorann  started to hold her scepter out to ambush it, but before she could, Akane dropped down before them in a very ready-to-pounce like stance.  A moment later she let the arrow fly.

It expertly soared straight down between two walls and collided with something on the other side and the clicking noise stopped.  As they walked around, they found a pile of bones on the ground with an arrow laying there.  Akane picked it back up and placed it back on her string.  She wasted not a moment, turning and shooting a body that was laying in one of the shelves.

It sank into  it’s  chest and it let out a loan groan and slumped over, falling off the shelf.

Kirishima  gaped.  “How did you know that one was alive?”

Akane stated, “It’s position.  I’ve done  this enough times , I have it memorized what is out of the ordinary and what isn’t.  That one was holding  it’s  arms across  it’s  chest.”

Bakugou  picked up a couple gold pieces that fell out of the skeleton when it rolled over.  “Great.  Let’s keep going. ”

They continued delving deeper into the Cairn.  They made their way down several halls with several more  draugr  waiting for them, but by the time they reached the enemy, it already had one of Akane’s perfectly shot arrows in  it’s  skull.

It almost made the trip kind of boring so far.  

Eventually they descended into a room that was much more open up than the rest of the halls.  A couple torches were actually aflame already as though the wandering skeletons were keeping it lit.  They traversed a few feet in before Akane held her arm out.  

They all stopped.

She turned and motioned for them to stay put before she scaled a cracked wall to a second level of the room.  She moved along a wooden rail until she was more in the center of the room.  The rest of them were confused, unsure of what she was doing until she fired and arrow at the ground in front of them.

A pressure plate went off.

In reaction, a massive log dropped from the ceiling and swung forward, slamming into one of the stone pillars, making a loud noise.  All at once, several  draugr  that were hiding in the room all got up simultaneously and started advancting towards them.

Bakugou  raised his palms, creating explosions,  Sorann  raised her scepter, ready to ice them, and  Kirishima  hardened his skin, ready to destroy them.

Before any of them could do anything, arrows flew directly through the chests of all five  draugr , one after the other.

Bakugou  glared up at Akane who had a grin on her face.  He demanded, “Are we  gonna  get to do anything?”

Akane set her bow back on her back.  “Room should be clear.”  She jumped down.  “Large rooms like this usually have something nice hidden away.  Let’s look.”

Bakugou  grumbled at her, but they all started sifting through.

Sorann  was digging through some shelves, tossing out books as she went through.  She let out a loud gasp as she pulled one out.  “A spell tome!”  She flipped through it and pouted, “Ugh.  It’s flames.  I already know this one...”

She tossed it away with a growl and continued searching.

Akane picked it up.  “Hey, don’t toss it.  Enchanters will pay for these.”

Sorann  puffed her cheeks.  “I guess.”

She tucked the book away in her bag.  “Sorry it wasn’t one you wanted but we are here for the gold.”

Kirishima  picked up a green jewel out of an urn.  “Are  these worth  anything?”

Bakugou  ripped it from his hand and punched the top of his head.  “You idiot, don’t you know what an emerald is?   Of course  it’s worth something.”

Akane laughed, “Just let us know if you find a white one.”  She sifted through some piles of rubble, finding several pouches and pots full of jewels and gold.  She stashed them all away in her satchel.

Once they had the room cleared, they headed out again.  Just like before, there were a lot of corridors with angry skeletons waiting – but just like always, Akane flawlessly took them down without the rest of the team getting a chance to do anything.

Bakugou  grumbled every time.  “Alright.  I think we just let you come alone from now on.  This was a waste of the rest of our time.”

Akane laughed quietly.  “I tried telling you guys.”

Sorann  giggled.  “It’ll make Denki feel better, too.”

Bakugou  rolled his eyes and glanced down a corridor, seeing a chest at the end of it.  He pointed, “I’ll get this one.”

Akane looked down the small hall as well but too late, she saw a pressure plate just in front of him.  He stepped down on it the same moment she shouted.  Dropping her bow, she raced forward and slammed herself into his back as black iron bars shot out of the wall where he was passing.

Bakugou  grunted as he stumbled and fell forward.  He caught himself on the table the chest was sitting and looked back, his eyes wide.

Akane slid down the wall, holding the hole in her stomach where the black spike had gone through before retreating back into the wall.

Sorann  gasped and rushed forward but Akane snarled at her, “Don’t!  If you cross over that plate again, you’ll kill me.”

Sorann  stopped in her tracks, seeing the plate that was just in front of her.  She’d almost carelessly done the same thing  Bakugou  had done.  She backed up a step and urged, “Akane you’re bleeding badly.  I need to heal you.”

Akane huffed and tipped her head up.  “Yeah...”  She grimaced.  “I know.”  She looked over at  Bakugou  who was staring wide eyed at her, as though he wasn’t comprehending what he was seeing.  She flicked her head, motioning to the wall next to the chest.  “Your highness... if you don’t mind... there’s a chain there... pull it.”

Bakugou  slowly turned his head, seeing the chain she was talking about.  He quickly reached up and pulled it, but nothing happened.

Akane stated, “Alright  Sorann ... come on.”

Sorann  hesitated, glancing at  Bakugou  curiously before she carefully stepped across the plate.  It decompressed under her step, but the iron bars didn’t come back out.  She sighed with relief and dropped down, immediately pushing Akane’s torn shirt up.  She held her scepter over the injury, watching as it glowed and the injury began to stitch back together.  She stated, “It’s a straight forward and clean cut, so I think I can get you all patched up.

Akane nodded her head.  “Yeah.  I trust you.”  She slowly closed her eyes.

Sorann  reached up with her other hand and smacked her cheek a couple times.  “Hey now, eyes open, lazy.”

“Yeah, sorry.”  Akane mumbled.

Bakugou  walked slowly over, his eyes on the blood on her hand and pooling under her.  It followed the cracks in the ground, reaching towards  Sorann .  He mumbled, “You... saved my life.”

Akane chuckled and huffed, “Don’t be so dramatic.  I just saved you from this scar.”

“No.”   Sorann  corrected.  “ Bakugou  was upright.  He would have taken all four of those spears and it probably would have killed him instantly.  Since you lunged, you were hit only by one of them.  I think he’s right.”

Akane sighed.  “It’s whatever.”  She flinched when her skin finished stitching together.  “Ow.  Shit.  Be gentle with me.”

Sorann  grinned.  “Don’t be a pussy.”

Akane smirked back at her.  “I see what you did there.”

Sorann  sighed and sat back.  “There.  You should be good to go.”

Akane looked down at her lower left stomach and saw the patch of lightly colored skin.  She touched her fingers to it and sighed.  “Restoration magic is amazing.”

Sorann  giggled.  “Thanks.”  She helped Akane up and helped dust her off.

Kirishima  handed over a clothe so she could wipe most of the blood off.

Akane looked over at Bakugou and asked, “So anything good in the chest?”

Bakugou  shook himself from his stupor.  “Oh.  I don’t know.”

“Come on.”  Akane seethed.  “I didn’t take an iron bar to not get the reward.”

He walked over to the chest and pushed it open.  Inside he dug out a couple helmets and swords.  “Nothing of value...”  He grumbled.

Akane groaned.  “Seriously?”

“Except -  “ He  turned and held up two white jewels.  “ - these.”

Sorann  squealed.  “Two diamonds!?  Those alone are worth more than our entire last haul!”

Akane smirked.  “Good.  Let’s keep going then.”

They continued for a while, repeating the same process as before, but this time, there was much less complaint from the others when Akane would order them to  yeild  or follow her command.  They were all witness to just how well she had mastered these dungeons.

After a while, the ruins gave way to a long winding tunnel that opened up to a cobweb infested cave area where spiders were crawling around.  As soon as they walked in, Akane let out a disgusted noise.  “Tell you want, you guys can go batshit on these spiders.”

Kirishima  let out a holler of delight and immediately went to town, knocking them away with his hardened fists.

Sorann  laughed and would flick her fingers every now and then, burning the remaining corpses to ash.

Akane looked at  Bakugou  who didn’t seem interested in joining.  For a moment, she thought of asking if he was okay, but then decided against it.

Once the cave was clear, they carried on.

At last they reached their destination.  The treasure room.  It was a long, large hall that opened up with torches on all sides and a massive coffin in the middle.  Off to the side, Akane was able to immediately hone in on the chest beside a strange curved wall with etched in words she didn’t understand.  Though they had made out quite well so far with the treasure they had, something grand awaited them in that chest back there.

But they would have to get through their final enemy first.

Akane raised her bow.  “The master  draugr  in that coffin will be waiting for us. We can’t stealth him.”  She looked at  Bakugou .  “Now would be a great chance for you to let off some steam.”

Bakugou  glanced at her and then looked forward.  He opened his palms which crackled with explosions.  Akane took that as agreement, so she climbed up one of the pillars and hovered on the edge of the floor with her bow ready.

As the other three stepped in, all of the walls – which were lined with coffins, began to pop open with loud thuds.

A horde of  draugr  rushed towards them.

Sorann  knocked a couple away easily with her scepter and  Kirishima  broke them apart with his fists.   Bakugou  socked one in the stomach with an explosion and immediately blew the head off another.

Akane landed arrows in the back of any of them she could, to assist her team, although it  appeared  they didn’t need it.

The coffin the middle burst open.

A  deathlord  climbed out and grabbed  Bakugou  by his hair and yanked him back.

Akane shouted, “Watch out!”  She raised her bow, ready to let loose and arrow into it, but  Bakugou  just grinned.

He reached his hands up so they hovered on either side of the  deathlord  and created a huge explosion which obliterated it instantly, causing  it’s  armor to fly in different directions on fire.  His cape kicked up around him before it fell back down.

Akane lowered her bow.  The treasure room was easier than it normally was.  But she alone didn’t have the power those three had.  They made for a decent team.

She hopped down and rejoined them.

Kirishima  went for the table that was covered in goods – soul gems, potions, gold.

Akane made her way to the chest to see what they earned.

Sorann, however, went to the wall that was covered in strange writings that she couldn’t interpret.  Her fingers traced the words and she asked, “I wonder what it says...”

“Fire.”  Kirishima growled.

Sorann  turned around, “What?”

Kirishima  knocked over the torch on the table and it had set fire to his gauntlet.  He was shaking it to get it off.   Sorann  chuckled and fanned her hand, evaporating the flames.  “Careful...”

Akane was pulling mounds of gold and jewelry out of the chest, stuffing them away in her pockets.  She looked over at Kirishima.  “There’s some enchanted armor in here if you want some.”

Kirishima  let out a howl of delight and headed over.

Once they gathered up all they could carry, they headed back.  On their way back,  Sorann  caught Akane’s arm.  “I didn’t see this on the way down.  Look.”

She looked over.  There was a nook that appeared just big enough for someone to crawl into.   Bakugou  walked over with a torch and they leaned down and looked in.  Two skeletons sat, huddled together.

One was wearing a ring.  The other holding a doll.

Akane whispered, “They weren’t killed.”  She took the ring and the doll.  “They were left behind...”

Sorann  looked at the frustration on Akane’s face.  She asked, “Do you think the woman wants them back... out of guilt?”

“Maybe.”  Akane whispered.  She clenched her hand around the ring.  “I think I’d like to speak to her.”


	11. Step 11

Akane held true to her word and as soon as the winnings had been allotted, she took her earnings and distributed them throughout the lower district.  All of them had been delighted to get enough to pay for a few meals or get a new set of clothes or anything they could manage.

They were all grateful.

Even she was.

She didn’t return to the  thieves  guild with the ring and doll yet because she wanted to speak with the person who’d requested the guilds assistance.  She wanted to know what had happened.

When she came back, she looked up to see that the king was waiting for her in front of the palace doors with his burly arms crossed.  He asked her simply, “Did you get rid of it all?”

Akane nodded.  “Except one last piece.”

He arched a brow.  “I told you to remove all of it.”

“I know.  I haven’t given it to the person yet.”  She reached into her pocket and pulled  a  out a simple gold chain but with black onyx and ruby gems threaded along it.  She cupped it in her hand and held it out to him.

His brows pinched together in confusion.  “What are you doing?”

“I’m giving it to you.  You tried giving me a necklace before I rejected it.  I want to offer this one as both an apology and a thank you.  An apology for assuming so poorly of you.  And... a... thank you because... you didn’t have to convince the steward to let me have a portion of the earnings to give to those people.  You didn’t have to argue on my behalf.  In  fact ... there really isn’t a benefit for you.  So... as my appreciation I... wanted to apologize properly.”

Bakugou  eyed her for the longest time before sighing and dropping his arms.  “Alright.  I accept.  But it’s customary that  _ you _  put it on me.”

“Oh, right.”  Akane stepped on up to him and reached around, bringing the gold chain up to his neck where it fell in with the other necklaces he wore.  He was close enough that she had to avert her eyes, but that did nothing for the soft, hot breath she could feel against her shoulder.  For some reason, it caused a redness to rise to her cheeks.  That, and the fact she was aware of him staring straight at her, despite her trying to look away.

His arm looped around her waist, causing a squeak to leave her lips.  She turned her head, now looking directly at him as the necklace clicked into a locked state.  She let it go and her hands came to rest on his powerful shoulders.  He glared at her as he growled lowly, “What you did today was... stupid.”

Her eyes widened.

He demanded, “Why would you do something so dumb?  If you don’t think I’m a worthy king, why did you almost give your life for mine?”

She looked away.  “I didn’t even think.  I don’t have... some heroic story of why I did it.  I just saw the pressure plate go off and had to get you out of the way.  I didn’t even consider the fact that I was throwing myself into the way.”

He continued glaring at her, not buying her words.  “ _ What _  were you thinking?  Don’t bullshit me!”

She sighed heavily, her shoulders dropping with defeat.  “I just thought... a lot more people would notice if you died than if I did.  I figured it was the lesser of two evils.”  She gently pushed his arm away from her waist and started to walk around him.  “I’m replaceable.  You’re not.”

Bakugou  snarled again and turned, grabbing her arm and pulling her right back until their noses were almost touching.  “ _ I _  would notice if you’re gone, thief!  You can’t go and get yourself killed.  Don’t waste the effort I went to, to ensure that you lived through that fever, just for you to throw it away later!  You can’t die until I prove myself to you!  Got it?”

Akane stared at him in shock.  There were a thousand thoughts racing through her head but the only one that weaseled out of her lips was, “You went to a lot of effort to keep me alive?  Just to prove me wrong?”

His red eyes narrowed on hers and now it was his turn for the gears in his head to spin.  There  was  a thousand things he was doing that didn’t make sense even to him.  He’d never spent so much time with a woman without demanding service or without taking her.  He’d also never concerned himself with caring what another person thought of him until she planted those thoughts in his head.  He’d also never held himself back from what he wanted to do until now.  He didn’t understand why but in that  moment  he didn’t want to have sex with her.  He wanted kiss her.  To just kiss her endlessly.  To push her against the castle door and kiss her until she agreed never to sacrifice herself again.

But she wanted none of that and he’d agreed never to push her into it again.

So here he was, doing something he’d never done before and reigning himself in.

He growled, “You were the first person to tell me to my face that I’m a worthless king.  I need you...to be there when I become the greatest king there is.  I need to hear it from  _ you _ .”

Akane’s gaze drifted down to his hand on her arm.  She placed her hand on his, which was nearly twice the size of her slender little fingers.  She slowly picked his hand up and squeezed it between her own.  “Then keep working on it.  One day, you will.”

He squeezed her hand back and his teeth gnashed behind his lips.  The way she was looking at him in that moment was so much different than the look in her eyes as she led them through the ruin.  There her eyes were sharp, confident, intent.  Now, in this moment, those crimson eyes were full of wonder, hesitance – they were soft where they had been sharp.

He’d never seen her eyes this way before.  But he liked it.  He liked how they looked at him that way.

His other hand reached up, cupping her chin as his rough thumb ran over her bottom lip.  Her eyes widened a bit and he started to lean in, until he stopped himself just a hair short of her soft pink lips.  He cursed under his breath.

He made a promise.  If he had nothing else, he had the dignity of his word.

He pulled away and stormed past her and into the castle.

Akane lingered there a moment longer, her thoughts on the warm tingle on her lips that had been left in the wake of his thumb.  His actions just now were so incredibly different than his actions when she was just a slave.  His red eyes had been filled with longing and it had caused a reaction out of her heart.  The same heart that was still racing in her chest.

He resisted the urge to kiss her.  Her gaze softened as her own fingertips ran over her lips.

That night, even the comfort of the bed couldn’t bring her rest.  Her mind was filled to the brim with thoughts of the wild bear of a man.  On her side, with her arm tucked under her wild black hair, she watched him.  His chest rose and fell with every breath and his head turned slightly towards her.  He looked so much different while sleeping with that scowl wiped away and the soft noises that left him as he snoozed.

She inched closer as gently as she could.  Slowly, she reached out until her fingertips just barely grazed his lips.  Her mind was spinning.  He’d kissed her before – many times actually.  But they were all unreciprocated and she’d never noticed just how soft his lips were.  In her mind, they had been so rough and aggressive, but now she thought they felt almost... fragile.

She withdrew her fingers.  If he wanted to kiss, even tried to kiss her, she wasn’t certain that she would still not want it.  She was curious if his lips were actually as rough as she had perceived them to be.  Rolling over, she tucked her hands into her chest and forced herself to clear her mind so she could sleep.

Bakugou  opened his eyes the slightest bit.

The same burning desire he had felt earlier that evening grew even more powerful with the addition of her teasing touch to his lips.

The next morning,  Bakugou  woke up to see that Akane was already up, getting dressed.  He put his arms behind his head and asked, “What the hell are you doing up so early?  Your lazy ass is usually still asleep by the time I leave.”

Akane giggled as she pulled on her jacket.  “It is unusual, huh?  I’ve been anxious to go talk to the lady that wanted this ring and doll.  Something about the situation isn’t setting well with me.”

He sat up with a yawn.  “Want some company?”

Akane blinked and asked, “Do you want to join me?”

“I don’t have anything else to do today.”  He hopped out of bed and stretched as he walked around and got his usual uniform on.  He then commented, “You know you could have asked for one of the hand maids to come help you get ready.  You’re entitled to their services now.”

Akane looked away, remembering almost having her hair yanked out before.  “Uh... no thanks.   She and I don’t see eye to eye.”

He asked, “Want me to dismiss her?”

Akane paused.  “Just cause I said I don’t like her?”

He pulled his boots on.  “Yeah.”

“N-No.  I don’t want that.  I can get ready all on my own.”  Akane insisted.  “But I don’t want her to lose her job just cause of me.”

Bakugou  paused at this and his face scrunched up.  “You don’t?”

“Of course not!”  Akane stated.  “I don’t wish misfortune on someone just  cause  we have opposing personalities.”

He gave her an odd look before shrugging his shoulders.  “You sure have a...  unique  way of looking at things.”

She retorted.  “I think you’re the unique one.”

“We’ll see.”  He chuckled as they walked out.

“You know.”  Akane commented before she knocked on the door.  “We’re really  gonna  freak this lady out with the King just waltzing up on her doorstep.”

He grinned, “Yeah well.  Just shows how kind and considerate I am.”

Akane rolled her eyes.  “You mean egotistical.”

“Just knock on the damn door, thief.”  He scowled.

Akane laughed and knocked.

A moment later, a woman fully dressed in robes answered.  They weren’t silk robes, but they were all in one piece which meant that she was a  middle class  citizen.  She looked from Akane to  Bakugou  with wide eyes and immediately dropped down to one knee.  “M-My Lord...w-why are you... h-here?  What can I do for you?”

Akane raised her hand.  “ Actually  I’m the one here with business.  You asked some friends of mine to retrieve something for you from Dustman’s Cairn.”

Her eyes nearly bugged out.  “I... uh... I can explain.”

“That’s what I’m here for.”  Akane stated.  “We got your items.  But your husband and daughter were tucked away in some nook, not struck by enemies.”

She stared at the ground.  “Does that mean... they died in pain?”

“Starved, probably.”  Akane confirmed.  “Not the point.  You told my friends that your husband and daughter were killed and you barely escaped.  Doesn’t seem they were dead at all.”

Bakugou  leaned on the frame of the house and looked down at the woman.  “Got an explanation?”

“I saw them attacked and go down... I thought they were dead...!”  She shouted.

“I don’t think so.”  Akane argued.  “You’re lying.  Very obviously.  Give me the real story.”

“I just... please... just give me the items... I’m begging you.”  She insisted.

Bakugou  questioned, “If you didn’t care enough to save them, why do you want their items so bad?”

“Because I...”  She squeezed her hands together.  “Fine.  Yes.  I left them to die.”

“Why?”  Akane demanded.

“I... I didn’t mean to.  I was just a coward.”  She insisted.  “We were in a room deep in the cairn.  We had thought... to maybe build there and just live there to evade Endeavor...  When the  draugr  showed up... I panicked.  I ran ahead of them... because my husband was carrying our daughter.  I found a chain and pulled it.  It closed a gate but... my husband couldn’t get through fast enough.  He begged me to open the gate.  I could see those... living skeletons down the passageway coming towards us... so I turned and ran.  He... must have found a place for them to hide out... maybe...”  Her hands went to her mouth and her voice cracked as tears formed.  “Oh god he must have been waiting out for me to return for them... oh god what have I done...?”

Bakugou  narrowed his eyes.  “Your cowardice killed your family.  You regret what you did so you sent someone else to risk their lives to bring you these for sentiment?”

“No... I need them... because...my husband and daughter are here...”  She dipped her head, her  golden brown  locks falling around her  shaw .  “Their ghosts won’t leave me.  I want to burn the items so they’ll go away...!”

Akane narrowed her eyes and pushed the woman aside, walking into her home.   Bakugou  followed after.  Sure enough, inside her little home was two ghosts just sitting on her furniture. One was a little girl, the other was an older man.

“They’ve been here for so long... I haven’t slept in months... they just whisper to me how... awful I am.  I had spoken with an enchanter several months ago who told me that they have to be connected through items to be bound here.  If I burn them... they’ll go away.  So please...”  She held her hands out.  “Please give them to me so I can be free.”

Akane stared at the ghosts before turning back to the woman.  “You murdered your husband and daughter.”

“No... I didn’t!”  She cried.  “You wouldn’t understand!  You have no idea the situation I was in!”

“She does.”   Bakugou  barked.  “And trust me.  She would have saved them.”

Akane’s gaze lingered on the king before looking back at the woman who broke down in a sobbing mess.

Bakugou asked the thief, “What should we do with her?”

“What I do best.”  Akane turned around and started shuffling through her shelves and cabinets.

She begged, “ Wh -what are you doing?”

Akane finally found the safe and was able to pick the lock in moments.  She pulled out a large coin purse and several pieces of jewelry.  She stashed them away in her satchel and turned to the woman.  “I’ll be giving all your belongings to those who deserve them.   _ Good _  people who have fallen on hard times.  Without money, you will starve.  And you will starve while your husband and daughter watch.”  She turned to  Bakugou .  “Your highness is there somewhere we can keep the ring and doll so they can never be burned?”

Bakugou  smirked.  “We have places.”

“Are you fine with my decision?”  She asked.

“It’s fitting.”  He agreed.  “Let’s go.”

“No please!”  She screamed.  “That’s all I have!  I’m begging you, your grace!  Don’t do this!”

Bakugou  shut the door on the screaming, crying woman.  As they walked away, he asked her, “That’s a decent amount of coin.  Where should we take it?”

“The boy with the sick father.   So  he doesn’t have to work for that noble any more.”  Akane suggested.

Bakugou  smirked.  “I’m starting to really like how your mind works, thief.  You surprise me every day.”

Akane smirked back.  “You too, King.”


	12. Step 12

Bakugou  sighed as he got out of the bath and rubbed a towel through his hair.  Walking over to his shelf, he scooped up his necklaces and started putting them on one by one.  He lingered on the gold and ruby piece he’d just been given.  Every time he looked at it, he remembered the sincerity in her eyes.  He pulled it on over his head and tucked it under the other necklaces.  As much as he wanted to show it off, if he was grabbed, he’d rather the other ones be yanked from his neck first.

A knock on the door made him look over.

Kaminari  dipped his head.  “Sire...”

“What’s up, Sparky?”  He asked, dropping down on the bed and pulling his sleeves on.

“The hand maidens have again expressed their concerns about the concubines.”

Bakugou  looked over at him.  “What concerns?”

“You haven’t called  _ any  _ of the women.  They’re restless and irritable.  They’re earning nothing and they’re doing nothing.  So - “

“Send them home.”

“Huh?” Kaminari asked.

“Release them.  Their services aren’t needed anymore.”

“Uh... sir.”   Kaminari  repeated.  “All of them?  Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”  He insisted, finishing changing.

“I’ve never heard of an unwed king with no courting women.  Why don’t we keep a couple just in case you  - “

“I said none.”   Bakugou  argued, glaring at him.

“Is it cause they’re boring you or - “

“It’s  cause  I’m not interested.”  He retorted.  “I have no time or patience for those kinds of women any longer.”  With that, he walked  passed  Kaminari.  “No more questions, the decision is final.”

Kaminari  stared at the door as it closed.  “Yes sir...”

“I got him!”  Sorann  shouted, as she wrapped her legs around  Kirishima’s  shoulders and pulled her scepter up, holding his head in place.  He was reaching up to try and grab  Sorann  and yank her off of him but too soon, Akane  barrelled  up and flying jump-kicked into his chest, knocking him backwards and over the table.

He landed with a hard, loud thud and groaned.

Sorann  had jumped off of him the same moment he stumbled back and landed beside Akane.   They both watched as she slowly got up.  He rubbed the side of his head.  “You girls win.”  He pulled a couple gold coins from his pocket and handed one a piece to them.

Bakugou  walked into the war room and glared at them.  “What are you punks doing?”

Akane chuckled, “ Kirishima  bet us each a gold piece that we couldn’t knock him down.”

Kirishima  groaned.  “Teaming up on me was not part of the deal!”

Sorann laughed and put her elbow on his shoulder.  “Sore loser.”

He huffed.   ”I  paid up.”

Bakugou  arched a brow.  “Are you an idiot, Shitty-hair?  Did you not see Akane in that ruin?  And we both already know  Sorann’s  spells burn like hell.”

“Okay but I didn’t say  _ burn _  me.  I said knock me over.”  Kirishima  gave them a pointed look.

They both stuck their tongues out.

Bakugou  sighed and dropped down in his chair, kicking his legs up.  “Alright.  ‘ Nough horsin ’ around.  What we got today?”

Kirishima  raised his hand.  “We got new recruits!”

Bakugou  looked at him.  “We did?”

“Yeah.  We got a handful of new soldiers.  They’re already on their way to training.  We haven’t had new soldiers come in for a long time.  I’m excited.   Things are really looking up!”

“I’m thrilled.”   Bakugou  agreed.  “Then maybe we can actually start taking this fight to Endeavor.”

“Keep in mind.”   Sorann  interjected.  “That part of making this a successful rebellion will be in sustaining the new country we build.  If we conquer Riviera, then we need to integrate them in with our already built kingdom.”

Bakugou  nodded.  “I know.  But we’ll cross that bridge when we get there.  I got you guys to worry about those things.”  He started to open his mouth when the door to the war room busted open.

One of the captains rushed in and pulled off his helmet.  “Sorry to  interrupt , sir!”

Bakugou  glared at him.  “What is  it,  man?”

The captain dropped to one knee.  “There was an attack on the west tower.”

“What?”  Kirishima  gasped.  “How is that possible?  Did they  came  from the sea?”

“It’s not they...”  He mumbled.   “The  report says... it’s a dragon...”

Akane’s eyes widened and all four of them exchanged looks.

Sorann  bit her lip, trying her best to  supress  a sudden surge of  adranlin  and excitement she felt.  “They’re... saying it’s a dragon?  You’re serious right now?  Why would a dragon show up now?  And... attack one of our watch towers?”

Kirishima  asked, “You’re sure they said dragon?”

He nodded his head.  “The courier just delivered it.  There’s no mistaking what was written in the letter.  The courier himself confirmed it was a massive creature he’d never seen before.  According to lore, he believes it’s a dragon, too.”

Bakugou  growled, “We don’t have time to debate this.  We can argue it after we see it ourselves.  All of you get prepped and on the horses, asap.”

They all took off to the armory to get ready just as he ordered, but  Bakugou  caught Akane’s arm and pulled her back in, growling, “Get real armor on.  You’re not going to be able to fucking sneak around a dragon.  You’ll be dead in a second without it.”

Akane swallowed hard.  “Yes sir.”  She agreed.

In the armory,  Sorann  helped her hunt down a leather helmet and armor for her to wear.  Outside the palace and at the stalls, four horses were already ready for them.   Bakugou  and  Kirishima  were already loaded up on their black horses and the girls climbed up on the brown horses next to them.

They were rushing across the rocky ground within moments, rushing to the western tower.   Bakugou  looked over at her and shouted over the roar of the wind, “If this really is a dragon and it’s  gonna  be flying around... we need you to use those arrows to knock it down so the rest of us can get to it.  You and  Sorann  find  somewhere  on the high ground.  She has some long-range magic attacks she can help you with.  We’ll stay on the ground and help the soldiers until you get it down.”

Akane nodded her head.

As they made their way across the ground, the sky ahead of them began to fog up.  It looked like long lines of clouds that were dancing over the horizon but they had an orange gray glow to them.  It horrified her as she realized what she was looking at was the mountainous plumes of smoke lifting up into the sky from where the ground was ablaze.

Soon they were tearing through the thick of the smoke, barely able to see more than a couple feet in front of them.  The horses were more confident in their directions than she was.  As they closed in on their destination, there was an awful sound that was rising up in the air.  It sounded like a wind raging powerful enough to knock over a building, like the cry of a wolf with the power of a landslide.

Out of the smoke rose a massive creature.

They pulled their horses around to a stop.

The beast had a long neck, a head shaped like an arrow, two massive beating wings that rumbled the ground as it rose up.   It’s  green silver body was almost orange in the light of the fire it scorched the ground with.

The dragon let out another scream as it rose up and circled into the air.  It came back down only a moment later and  burned a  path of fire which cleared the smoke around the blaze for just a moment.

“Shit.”   Bakugou  cursed, his horse jumping in place, fear of the fire making the animal back up several steps.  He looked over at  Sorann .  “Change of plans.   Sorann , we’re going to need your help to get this fire under control.”

The mage nodded her head and raised her scepter.  Spinning it around, a wave of ice dusted off of her and crawled towards the fire.  As soon as it touched the flames, it melted into water and they began to steam.  The air was being even more clouded, but the fire was retreating.

Until the dragon swept back through.  It flew not far over their heads, kicking up a huge wind that knocked them off their horses and their horses to their knees.

Bakugou  snarled as he lifted himself up.  He raised his hands, crackling with explosions.  “Get down here and fight me, you cowardly lizard!”

The dragon landed at the very top of the tower and let out another scream at him, as though he heard them.  A rumble of a shout escaped the dragon’s throat before a huge blast of fire came flying at them.   Bakugou  and  Kirishima  rolled to either side, evading the flames.

Sorann  turned her ice on the new fire, trying to keep it back.  “We can’t do anything against that thing if we can’t reach it.  You two should focus on helping survivors get out of here.  Once they’re gone, I can try to knock the dragon down.”

Bakugou  nodded, reluctantly agreeing, but agreeing none the less.   He and  Kirishima  hurried through the smoke and made their way closer to the tower.  Unfortunately, things didn’t look to promising.  There were broken bodies littered about everywhere.  Just inside a collapsed part of the fort, they made their way around, seeing that there was a handful of soldiers standing just inside of it.

The roof was already shaking and collapsing, but if they left, they were going to be  eviserated  by the fire.  As the ceiling started to crumble, Kirishima rushed forward and hardened his entire body and caught the huge piece of roof that was going to come down on them.

Bakugou  snarled, “You can’t stay here.  The mage is distracting the dragon.  The rest of you get your horses and get the fuck outta here.  Now.”

“But sir - “ The captain started.

Bakugou  glared at him.  “Shitty hair can’t hold that up forever!  Once your little hideaway here is gone, you’re dead!  Your only change to survive is use our distraction and the cover of the smoke and get out!”

The captain reluctantly agreed and he and the soldiers started to shuffle out.  As soon as they did,  Bakugou  heard a shouting and looked over.

Blasts of lightning were striking through the smoke but the shadow of the dragon was evading them like they were nothing – it was headed right for them.

A snarl ripped out of  Bakugou’s  throat and he blasted himself off the ground and right at the dragon.  As soon as they were close, he let off a massive explosion that knocked the dragon sideways through the air.

When he landed, he saw that the soldiers stopped and stared.  He shouted, “Get your asses moving,  you  dumb shits!”

They all shook themselves from their stupor and began moving through the fire and smoke.   Bakugou  turned around but the dragon lifted up into the air once again, this time it was opening  it’s  mouth up as it flew right forward.  

The king readied his fist of explosions but before the dragon got to him, it let out a screech of pain and veered off  it’s  path.   Bakugou  looked over at the tower, seeing a figure leaning out of it.

Akane had her foot perched on the stone edge of the window, with her bow drawn, another arrow ready.  The dragon shouted at her, creating a massive wind, but as soon as it stopped, she let the arrow fly, hitting the dragon in  it’s  other wing.  It shook for several moments and  Bakugou  started to rush towards it to bring it down, but it ignored him and went straight for the tower – flight path unsteady.

It slammed into  it  full force.  The entire tower came crumbling down, collapsing into rubble on the ocean’s shore.

Bakugou  let out a snarl of rage and turned after the dragon.  He passed  Kirishima  getting the last of the soldiers out of the fort.

Akane shoved the massive boulder of rubble off of her and sat up, gasping for breath.  She was covered in dirt and dust now, but no severe injuries.  The dragon landed on the top of the pile of rubble and snarled down at her.

She fired an arrow off and it hit right in the top of  it’s  mouth, knocking it’s head back away from her.  She scrambled to her feet and drew another arrow but her eyes widened when she saw that instead of pursuing her again, it opened  it’s  mouth, the flame collecting to it.

She turned to try and get away – though she knew it was pointless.  Especially when she slammed into a wall of hard rock.  But that wall of rock wrapped  it’s  arms around her and pulled her in.  At the same moment a massive explosion went off behind her as the dragon blew fire at her.

There was so much heat that her skin already started to sweat but it lasted only a moment.  Slowly, Akane opened her eyes and looked up.   Bakugou  had wrapped his arms around her, his palms turned away from the two of them and facing right at the dragon.  He’d used another massive explosion to blast the flame away while protecting her.

“B-Bakug-” Akane started.

Bakugou  pushed her back behind him as he stormed forward, snarling, “You damn fucking lizard.  I’m done fucking around.”  He held his hand out, explosions crackling between his fingers.  “I’ll blow this entire damn tower to hell!  So come at  _ me _  with everything you got!”

The dragon snarled and started scrambling forward when it suddenly started moving super slow.  It only got one more step in before a massive broadsword came swinging through and sliced right through the dragon’s neck.

The head went flying and slammed into the pile of rubble.  

Kirishima  landed right beside where the body of the dragon collapsed and he lowered his sword.  He panted.  “Got it... thanks  Sorann ...!”

Sorann  spun her scepter back down to her side and trotted down the pile of rubble.  “No worries.  I got you.”  She looked over at  Bakugou  and Akane.  “Are you okay?”

They nodded.

Bakugou  walked over and kicked the dragon’s arm.  He growled, “Guess there’s no denying it now...dragons really are hanging around again...”  He looked around.  It was impossible to see how bad the damage was with all the smoke and fire.

The body of the dragon started to glow a pale orange and brown color and then an aura lifted off it entirely.

Bakugou’s  eyes widened.  “What the hell is  - “

“It’s soul.”   Sorann  stated.  “That’s a dragon soul.  What’s it doing?”

The aura of the soul suddenly whipped off of the dragon and went surging through the air, passing Bakugou, then Sorann, then Kirishima and it slammed into Akane.

Akane gasped and stumbled back a step, but the aura swirled around her before her own body glowed and then it disappeared totally inside of her.  Her eyes widened slowly.

Sorann  gaped, “Akane...did you just... absorb that dragon’s soul?”

“D-Did I?”  She questioned.

Bakugou  was staring in surprise as well.  “You...you’re the fucking dragonborn?”


	13. Step 13

**_ Legend tells of a hero known as the Dragonborn,  _ **

**_ a warrior with the body of a mortal and soul of a dragon,  _ **

**_ whose destiny it is to destroy the evil dragon  _ ** **_ Alduin _ ** **_. _ **

Akane sighed as she leaned back on her arms.  She was sitting on top of the castle tower and looking up at the night sky.  It was several days after the dragon attack took place.  They had learned that majority of the soldiers who were stationed at the tower didn’t make it.  The only ones who had survived were the ones that  Kirishima  and  Bakugou  had found.

There was nothing left of the tower – which would only be a big deal if Arcadia’s forces started using ships to launch attacks.  But that wasn’t the point right now.

A dragon had shown up out of nowhere and wiped out the entire brigade that was stationed there in a night.  What if something like that had happened on the front lines?  It could have ended this kingdom in one go.

None of that was what her mind was stuck on.  At the end of the battle, she had absorbed the soul of that dragon.   _ Absorbed  _ it.  She lifted her hands and looked at them.  Assuming she was the dragonborn felt hasty but... that was the only explanation for what was seen.  But did that mean she actually had the blood and soul of a dragon?

Was she actually a dragon?

She groaned and dropped her head to her knees.  She just wanted to go back to be a normal thief just rummaging through  nobles  homes and  stealing  their valuables.

An object flew at the back of her head, making her grunt in pain and then the object rolled to her feet.  She looked down, seeing the apple slow to a stop.  Looking over, she saw  Bakugou  hop over the rail and come up behind her.  He demanded, “What are you doing up here?”

She glared playfully  “Trying to be alone.”

“Nope.”  He corrected as he collapsed beside her.  He picked up the apple and put it in her hand.  “Looks more like you’re pouting to me.”

“Maybe.”  Akane whispered.

He looked forward.  “Still trying to process, huh?”

“It can’t be true.”  

“It is.”  He argued.  “We all saw it.  You can deny it if you want but it doesn’t change the truth.”

“So... what the hell does it even mean if I’m dragonborn?”  Akane insisted.  “I’m just a person right?”

He shrugged.  “You’re whatever the fuck you  wanna  be.  Your blood doesn’t define you.  Your actions do.”

Akane looked at him sharply, but there was a smirk on her lips.  “My actions defined me as a thief and got me arrested.”

Bakugou  chuckled.  “I didn’t say you were making good choices so far.”

Akane rolled her eyes but smiled as she looked at the apple in her hand.  “ So  what am I supposed to do with that knowledge?  Am I supposed  to  go do something crazy and heroic?  I’m not the heroic type of person.”

Bakugou  arched a brow.  “I second that.  You’re kind of an asshole.”

“Says  _ you _ .”  Akane laughed.

He scoffed.  “I’m the king, you can’t call me an asshole.”

“Asshole.  Asshole, asshole, asshole.”

He lunged over, wrapping his arm around her and tugging her in, rubbing his knuckles into the top of her head.  She flung her hands up, trying to get him off of her, but he was  _ much _  too strong for her.  Even joking around, he was built like a stone statue.

He finally unhooked her and leaned back as well, looking up at the dark sky.  “But seriously.”  He grumbled, “Don’t dwell on it.  I know it’s shocking but right now... it doesn’t change anything.”

She smirked.  “Oh yeah.  Still a servant paying off my crimes, right?”

“Yep.”  He stated.  “No one’s expecting you to go do anything crazy or be a hero or anything insane like  that.  So  if you really think that’s what’s  gonna  happen, you’re out of your mind.”

Her crimson eyes turned down to her feet.  “For now.  It may not stay that way.”

He got to his feet and put his hands on his hips.  “Don’t dwell on hypotheticals.”  After a moment, he stayed quiet before he looked back.  “ So  talking about something real.  Your friends.  The Thieves Guild, right?”

Akane’s eyes widened and she looked up at him.  “What?”

“The ones you got the barrow location from?  And asked for payment?”  Bakugou  asked.  “I assumed you were probably a member, but after listening to you talk about them, I assumed you addressed them as ‘your friends’ cause you didn’t want me to know.”

She glared downward.  “I won’t tell you anything about them.”

He scoffed.  “ Jeesh .  You just assume I’m looking to bitch at you or ring them up, huh?  I keep making stupid exceptions for you, they’re no different.”

“Huh?”

“I’m not  gonna  go after them.  Let them be.”  He informed.  “For  now  at least.  Or until there’s evidence they leave behind and Sparky says I  gotta  hunt ‘ em .  So just make sure they cover their tracks.  Long as you’re helping me, they’re a lot less threatening to me now.”

“There’s still some dangerous ones there.”  Akane informed.

Bakugou  shrugged her comment off.   “So... I  gotta  ask.  How did you wind up there?  I get that... you were poor and it was a way to survive, but... what made you choose  _ that _  way?”

Akane sat her chin in her hand as she thought it over.  “You... really  wanna  know?”

“Yeah... why else would I ask?”

Akane walked up next to him and leaned on the stone railing, looking out over the kingdom.  The top of the tower was much higher than the veranda outside of his chambers.  They could see so much further than when they were down there.  Torches lined the homes outside the palace walls and her gaze softened.  It was so much more beautiful at night.

Closing her eyes and smiling, she whispered, “I showed up here ten years ago.  Obviously... after the accident in Runesif...”

_ Akane moaned in pain as she rolled off of a cart and landed on the dusty ground.  People were bustling about with no interest in helping her.  They could see her, because they were going out of their way to avoid walking over her, but no one stopped the check on her. _

_ She sat up, pushing her huge  _ _ rats _ _  nest of black hair up out of her face.  As soon as her crimson eyes were viewable, everyone began to shy even further away, casting looks of disgust any chance they got. _

_ She pulled herself up to her feet using a barrel that was next to her and looked around.  It was a narrow alley way, just barely wide enough for the cart she had hitched a ride on.  What little space there was on the edges was full of people with tattered clothes and blankets, or people with small shops trying to sell things. _

_ Finding a stand that had some pears she could reach, she tried to grab one out of the basket but her hand was smacked away.  The woman snarled, “Filthy child!  Whos are you!?” _

_ “ _ _ Whos _ _?”  She repeated. _

_ The woman grabbed her wrist and threw her out into the alley.  “I don’t have the money to humor thieving children!  Go home!” _

_ Akane pulled herself up slowly and meandered further down the dusty strip.  She tried to get food several more times, but each encounter ended the same way for her – with a woman or man snapping at her and telling her to get lost. _

_ Eventually she accepted that she couldn’t have any of the food she saw.  There also wasn’t room for her to find shelter or wiggle in on anything comfortable to sleep. _

_ She was high and dry. _

_ Finally, she found a small alley that she could crawl down make herself a tiny little bed out of a couple old rags she found in the road.  She laid them down like a blanket under her and curled up on them. _

_ For several days, it went just like that.  She stumbled around, looking for her way but found nothing.  She was losing weight drastically and she could smell her own scent.  It was awful.  She felt more awful than she ever had.  There were people sitting around begging, but no one had coin to spare. _

_ Even she tried begging for a while. _

_ But you can’t pull from a dry well. _

_ She was finally at her wits end when a person walking down the road dropped half a loaf of bread on the ground.  They turned to pick it up but Akane was too quick.  Despite her weakness, she shot from where she sat and scooped it up in her hands.  The man who dropped it snarled at her and grabbed her hair. _

_ She had tried to rush away at the same time but it caused him to yank her head back and she stumbled backwards to the ground.  The man tried to rip the bread out of her grasp.  But her life depended on this tiny piece of bread.  Her fingers sank into the edible,  _ _ unyeilding _ _  as the man started punching at her tiny body. _

_ It took a while, but finally he beat her until she couldn’t hold onto the piece anymore and her arms fell limp, consciousness slipped from her. _

_ For hours she lay in the road, broken, beaten, and defeated.  No one even gave her a second look. _

_ When she finally came to, she was so sore that she could barely lift herself up.  Her arms trembled and she brought her hands slowly to her mouth.  She could still smell the bread and even a few crumbs stuck to her hands.  She licked them away until she had found every possible piece of bread.  When she finished, her head collapsed into her arm. _

_ Again, she blacked out. _

_ When she woke the next time, she realized it was because someone was shaking her.  A stocky man with wild dark blond locks and a massive beard was looking into her face.  For the first time in so long, there was concern in the eyes looking at her. _

_ He whispered, “Hey there lass, you alive?” _

_ A noise left her. _

_ “Guess that’s a yes.”  He stated as he reached into his pocket.  What he pulled out filled her eyes with life once more.  She reached out quickly, grasping the cabbage in his hand and yanking it to her mouth.  She wasted no time as she started devouring it so it would be gone before he could change his mind or come to his senses. _

_ He chuckled as he watched her.  “Thought you looked like you were starving.  There’s more where that came from.  But you’re going to have to earn it.” _

_ Akane looked at him curiously.  It was the first sign of having some way of living.  Eagerly, she nodded her head. _

_ He grinned.  “My name is Brynjolf.  What’s yours?” _

_ “Akane.”  She answered. _

_ “Good.”  His hand came to rest on top of her head.  “Not a lot of people would expect a child of your age and size to be hiding ulterior motives or malicious intent.  I intend to exploit that.  Knowing that, are you still okay with it?  If you change your mind, you can at any time.  But you won’t get to enjoy the benefits of our little... club.” _

_ Akane nodded.  “I understand.” _

_ He held his hand out to her.  “Then come with me.  I’ll teach you all you need to know.” _

“...after that, he took me to the thieves guild and trained me.  He taught me everything I needed to know about being a thief.  It just happens that as I learned, we realized I was a natural for it.”  Akane explained.  She looked at  Bakugou  who just seemed to be looking up, like he was in his own world.

Finally  the king sighed.  “I had no idea...that things were so hard on people who migrated here.  Guess it’s my own fault for never thinking about it.  This place built up around me as a kid.   So  I never struggled.”

Akane frowned a bit.  And that was the benefit of the doubt she’d never given him.  He didn’t choose to be ignorant to peoples’ struggles.  His world was just so much different.  But now, when presented with facts, he appeared to be trying to learn.  She stated, “Most families come here with nothing.  That’s why the economic scale is so skewed.  It’s not... your fault though.”

“But I am the one who needs to fix it.”  He stated.  He looked at his palm and clenched it into a fist.  “I don’t want kids to be beat for starving when it’s out of their control.”

Akane looked down, feeling a weird fluttering in her chest.  When she did, her gaze landed on the tattoo on his right shoulder.  It was the roman numeral for one.  Without realizing it, she placed her finger on the darker skin and traced it slowly.  “It won’t happen  over night ... but I think it’s impressive that you want to work on it.  The people will see that too.”

He turned his head to look down at her – more specifically at her fingers as they grazed his skin.  He changed the subject back to what it was before.  “So... the  thieves  guild... is your home then.”

“Kind of.”  Akane stated.  “I... still never felt like I belonged there.  I was the only kid.  I’m still a lot younger and there’s not a lot of members left.  That’s why I lived in my own little place away from them.”

“Hm... so do you think of the castle as your home?”  Bakugou  questioned.  “Since you stay here?”

“I... didn’t think I had a choice.”  Akane’s finger stopped.  “I thought I had to stay in your bed with you.”

He lingered a moment on that notion and then asked, “If I told you... you could leave or do whatever the hell you wanted... what would you do?”

Akane gave him a curious look, as though she was trying to process if it was a trick or not.  Her hand slid down his bicep before coming to a rest inside of his elbow.  “Well... there isn’t another bed in the kingdom as comfy as yours.”

Bakugou  scoffed.  “You’d stick around for the bed, huh?”

“Yeah for sure.”  Akane paused.  “And... I guess...I’ve kind of... gotten used to the company around here.  It... kind of feels like a home.”

His eyes widened slowly at her confession.  He turned his head away and ordered, “Then... do whatever you want, alright?  Consider your sentence served.  Come and go as you wish.  But...”

Akane gave him and expectant look.

“...my bed will always be open to you.  Whenever you want.  No strings attached.”

Akane looked away and made a face.  “Really?  You’ll eventually need to kick me out so you can have your women.  Aren’t you long overdue?”

He tapped his fingers on the rail.  “Nah.  Sparky kicked them all to the curb.”

Akane’s eyes widened.  “Wait what?”

“The concubines.”   Bakugou  stated.  “He released them from service.”

“Why?”  Akane asked, shocked.

“Because.”  He turned his head away and confessed as well.  “Hanging out with you... has... taught me... about myself.  About my own standards.  I’m not interested in just... taking women when I feel like having sex.  Not  any more .  I know some of them were fine with it... but... I want... something more.”

Akane smirked and leaned her cheek on her fist.  “Sounds like you’re looking for your queen now.”

He blinked.  “What?”

“Yeah.  It sounds like you’re looking for a woman who is more than just a good lay.  You want someone you can talk to and be with and fall in love with, right?  The woman you can wed and call your queen.”

He stared at her for a long time as though he couldn’t comprehend what she was saying but then he sighed and looked down.  “Yeah... I guess I am.”

She patted his forearm.  “You’ll find her.  I’m sure.  Thanks for coming to talk to me, your highness.  I needed it.”

“Yeah.  No problem.”  He watched her as she stepped away, grabbing up the blanket she was sitting on and wrapping it around her shoulders before climbing down the ladder.  He turned his head away, looking out over the horizon.  “My queen, huh...”


End file.
